


From the Pages of Angela

by DreamerByHeart



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mystique writes a diary, Sabertooth and Mystique are a crazy couple!, Shameless Smut, That has some dirty little secrets, They have a bunch of children to take care!, angry smut, did I mention smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerByHeart/pseuds/DreamerByHeart
Summary: Mystique's Angela has a lot to reveal...





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, guys, I'm back with another story (that gigantic feral hottie is playing with my head again, dammit!) and for the very first time, this one is going to be about one of the most famous couples NOBODY worships- Sabertooth/Mystique! Yeah, yeah, I know, you guys must be thinking why am I bothering to write a fic about a pair that has always been just lustful and manipulative toward each other but hey, we gotta admit guys, these two share a crazy chemistry nobody has ever tried to understand but as my Creeders know me, I want to show all of you every unseen aspect of my favorite comic character's life in my own words so here we go!
> 
> So if you guys survived that long speech, now please read the following warnings:-
> 
> 1\. The story is basically Post-Logan and has lots of flashbacks from the different times of Victor/Raven's life. And yes...Victor enters the story with the third chap. 
> 
> 2\. Victor Creed is going to be a complete a**hole in various places.
> 
> 3\. Raven is going to be a complete ice-queen in various places.
> 
> 4\. Get yourself ready for a delicious amount of angst/fluff.
> 
> 5\. Last but not the least- I've always preferred Rebecca Romijn as Mystique but here I'm choosing Jennifer Lawrence as Mystique because her pretty face has an innocence I need for my story.

_We have left for the new base. Once we reach there and settle down, I'll inform you about it._

_Till then,_

_Goodbye, Angie._

Mystique's pen finally stopped writing. She clicked it off and put it back in the pocket of her shirt. She then looked back up with a deep sigh. Her Scottish friend, Toad smirked at her with an amused look. "Who would've thought that the baddest bitch of the planet named Mystique loved writin' in her pocket-sized diary like a beag girl?"

Smirking, Mystique looked back to him with a fake glower and threw a playful warning at him. "If you tell anyone about that, I'm gonna cut your damn tongue off, Mort."

The amphibian mutant laughed and tightened his grip around the steering wheel. "Naw, naw, I'll never do that! I love my tongue so very much!"

Mystique smirked and shook her head before looking down. She'd forgotten to close Angela. Her fingers reached down to close it but then lazily started turning the old pages instead. She'd written all the sweet, sour and bitter experiences of her long life on those yellowed papers. From the chirpy school-going teenager to the protector of the last few remaining mutants, she had written her every embodiment in it. Her wandering fingers accidentally stopped on the one with a giant cross on it. She clearly remembered why she'd left that cross on that page and how badly she'd fallen for the guy she'd written about on it.

_Victor Creed aka Sabertooth..._

M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M

_8/17/1973_

_Dear Angela,_

_I've reached William Stryker's little dark cave. I met him in the disguise of a German mutant named Leni Zauber. He needs Leni's shape-shifting ability for a sneaky program of his. Talking of sneaky, this William guy is also pretty sneaky in himself. I don't know how to explain this but...whenever i meet him, i can smell a familiar scent of shape-shifting ability on him. I've captured this scent on every fellow shape-shifter I've ever met and It's really pretty shocking and confusing because as far as I've been informed, that man is purely human._

_Oh, by the way, the Logan guy Charles had sent me here to rescue is enjoying his time here with his cocky brother with scary fangs and claws. Stryker introduced me to his Team-X a couple hours ago. Everyone was pretty nice except for the cocky brother named Victor Creed. The ~~jerk~~ asshole was leering at me from head to toe like I was a goddamn piece of meat._

_When Stryker left me alone among those wolves, the idiot coldly asked me what my powers were apart from looking like a pretty little thing and you know how much I love teaching a damn lesson to the arrogant male-chauvinists like him so guess what, I suddenly turned into his own giant frame and posed like a supermodel with a honey-dipped drawl- Am I still a pretty little thing for ya?"_

_You should've seen his face that time, Angie! Everyone besides him burst into loud giggles. The feral was all set to pounce at me and I was also ready to kick his hairy ass, but Logan stopped him. The seething asshole couldn't say anything because of his brother but yes, when I spun around to go back to my room, I heard my new nickname from his fanged mouth._

_Fucking Chameleon!_

M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M

With a silent private chuckle, Mystique closed the diary and shoved it back into the pocket of her coat. Her and Victor's first encounter was one of the unforgettable events of her life because it had triggered an crazy chemistry between her and the feral man that never died.

She leaned back and turned her head. She kept staring at the snow-covered Pines out of the window for a long minute. They'd been traveling for hours. She looked back at the tired man in driver seat. "Where are we right now?"

Toad glanced at the Google Maps. "Winnipeg."

She turned to open the small window of trailer and smiled at the children. "Don't worry kids, we'll be there soon."

All her kids smiled at warm assurance. She then closed the window. Her tired eyes decided to rest for a while but as her eyes rolled close, a swarm of Victor's memories surrounded her. All those silly arguments, meaningful leers and inappropriate touches, everything started revolving around her brain. His arrogant mind infuriated her immensely but on the other hand, his mountainous physique was something she couldn't resist every time they were together.

And she just hated it when he smelled it.

Her eyes snapped open and her fingers unconsciously reached back down to take out the diary so she could drown in the memories of that feral bastard again...

M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M

_8/27/1973_

_Dear Angela,_

_Sorry for long absence, life's been going pretty busy these days. This is my 10th day at Stryker's base. I've informed Xavier about Logan's well-being. The runt is pretty happy here with his obnoxious sibling. I've also told him about Stryker's search for an unique metal named Adamantium in Nigeria. Taking all that information out of his files under his nose was pretty hard but i had to do it because I'm quite suspicious about Stryker's plan. I really don't think this whole Weapon-X Program has anything to do with strengthening US Military. There's something deep and evil's boiling in Stryker's head and I'm staying here for a while to dig it out of him._

_Besides, I'm used to working with the bunch of these thick-headed males. Everyone except that gigantic feral jerk is pretty friendly. I can stand Wade's flirty yap but that giant dickhead, he doesn't leave any damned chance to piss me off. From passing comments in the training room to spanking me whenever he gets a chance, he just dances on my nerves every day! I hate the way his hungry eyes keep roaming all over my body but...on the other hand...i like it sometimes. Maybe because...those fangs and claws...his wild side often reminds me of Hank._

_Gawd...i think i need to get laid soon._

_But yes, in spite of being a complete asshole toward me, he actually saved my life yesterday when we were sent to take the whereabouts of Adamantium out of a local mobboss. When his pets started firing at us, Victor, OF ALL PEOPLE, took a fucking bullet on himself to save Me! It pains me to admit but...he earned ~~a lot of~~ a little bit of respect from me today._

M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M

Mystique was pulled back to reality by the honk of a passing by truck. She sighed and rubbed her hands together against the bitter cold of Canada. Even the heater wasn't enough today. She hated to be cold, it was the worst time of the year for her cold-blooded kind.

"Do y'need more clothes?" Toad smirked. "I got an extra blanket in the back."

"Shut up and keep driving." Mystique growled softly and began thinking about Victor again. Besides Charles, Erik and Hank, Victor was the only person she'd bothered to think about more than once. He was more than a friend or enemy for her, it was even above a lover. There were a lot of times when she was sure that she wanted a peaceful life with the feral man in some wild corner of the world. But of course, she wasn't made for a house surrounded by white picket fences. The only aim of her life was to stand against the humans who hated the evolution of their own kind named mutants.

That's why she had to do what she did when she realized that Victor had chosen her as his Mate.

M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M

_9/24/1973_

_Dear Angela,_

_This page is actually a confession I need to make before you to get a giant load off my chest. Sorry for another long absence, my life's gone through a lot of ups and downs in the past few weeks that'd started with Logan's departure. Yes, Logan's gone. The poor guy was sick and tired of working as a ruthless and mindless butt boy of Stryker._

_But his leaving'd broken Victor completely. He took it as a betrayal. His expressionless face never showed it, but his increasing temper and bloodlust had revealed that he was losing control of his animal with each passing day. I often felt bad for him but I didn't want to get involved in his melodramatic mess._

_But that was until he knocked at the door of my room last night. He was smelling like a goddamn barrel of whiskey. The leering look that had been missing from his face was back. I'd sensed his evil intentions. I tried to send him back but he just burst in, grabbed my face and started kissing me like it was the last kiss of his life._

_I tried to resist him, but lost the mental battle as his mouth descended and started licking my neck. It'd been a long time since I had sex so my quick surrender was quite obvious. I also pounced at him with my own hunger. Kissing and licking like a couple of horny teenagers, somehow we reached the bed and ripped each other's clothes off._

_He straddled me like a true Alpha bastard he was and ordered me to change into 'the real me'. It took me a long minute to react on his question. It was clear, he wanted me to change into my real self so I just complied with his demand and transformed into my 'Raven' look._

_He surprised me completely when he shook his head and repeated his command. He wanted to see 'the real me', the Beta no one had seen here. After a long hesitant minute, I turned into my blue scaly form. A wide grin crossed his blank face as I revealed my animalistic side to him. He simply grabbed my hips and shoved himself into me and kept fucking me until we were both satisfied._

_But that fun time turned dead serious when he buried his canines into my neck with his climax._

_The brutal act shocked me. I knew what biting meant in the feral world. It's like a tradition, ferals claim each other by leaving their marks on each other's bodies. The feral man had claimed me and I had no say in it? No, this is not going to happen! I'm not one of those disposable 'frails' he fucked and whacked every day. I'm a strong, independent and stubborn bitch who is not gonna let any man rule her life! That's why I had to do what I'm doing right now._

_I'm coming back, Charles._

M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M

**Beag- Little**

**Naw- No**

**(Hope my translation is right 😂)**

**Sorry if you guys found the start a little bit boring. I won't lie, the next two chapters're also gonna show some some flashbacks that would enlighten y'all and Victor and Raven's angsty/lovely history. That's all I have to say for now. If you liked it even a little bit, please show your appreciation as your kudos and comments. I'll be waiting 🙏🙏🙏!**


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update this one but I ain't very good at working on a lot of stories at the same time so after finishing another story of mine, I'm back to my Vic/Myst fic and going to post two chapters in the same day, babyyy 😎!
> 
> A lovely reader of mine asked on my ff account if this story was POST-DOFP so the answer is yes. Logan was captured by a shape-shifter in the guise of William Stryker (But that shifter was NOT Mystique) at the end of that movie, so here we are supposing that he reunited with his brother at Weapon- X Program and Mystique was also a part of it because Xavier had sent her after William Stryker to find out about Logan's well-being. (She was actually a part of the program in comics).
> 
> Hope that explained everything 😘!

"This is for you, Rebecca," smiling, Mystique gave a can of baked beans to a small girl. "I know you love it."

She then picked up the last canister and offered it to the girl who never bothered to talk until it was totally necessary. "And this is for you, Laura. Cornered beef, your favourite, right?"

The girl took the can with a snort and went back to her seat.

Mystique then ran her surveying gaze around. "Has everyone gotten their lunch?" all the kids nodded together.

"Great." she gave a soft smile. "Now please enjoy your lunch, kids. If you guys need anything else, just ask through the window, okay?"

The kids nodded again. She finally slid the window shut and turned her head back to the road.

Toad was still swirling his tongue in his can. Mystique flashed a disgusted look in the rear-view mirror. "Ugh, just hate it when you do that."

Toad looked back up and grinned against the rim of his can. "That's how I taste my food, Missy. By the way," he picked up another can. "Ya want some?"

Mystique shook her head and picked up her journal again. "Just gonna read some old pages until you guys're done."

Toad wiggled his eyebrows. "Who're those papers about?"

Mystique found the bookmarked page with a light smirk. "A man within animal."

That was who he was. A man trapped in the body of an animal she couldn't resist. Here, 55 years later she'd finally gathered the courage to admit that her feelings for Victor were much deeper than just a damned one night stand and she ran away from Victor because it was necessary, or she would fall in love with him and forget her mission. But of course that one night with Victor came with a severe consequence that was written on a page she was about to read now.

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

_5/9/1974_

_Dear Angela_

_Today's page is a very big confession in itself. My life, it's always been a crazy mess but when a scary blast from my past burst into my and Graydon's lives two days ago, it simply became even crazier._

_As you know, my little fun with Victor has turned two months old on Friday. I know, I know, you still think that I should have gone for the abortion and all that and trust me, I even went to one of those places but... for some strange goddamn reason, I just couldn't do it. Charles tried to make me understand, but I just wanted...i just wanted to see this baby come out, get a chance to live and prove himself to be a solid ass kicker like his parents._

_I know faking my death to get rid of Victor was a pretty stupid decision. I_ _had to live in hiding for 9 long months and nobody else but Charles knew about my pregnancy and delivery. Taking care of two lives all by myself wasn't easy, but I had to do it just to keep Victor's nose away because I had a pretty good idea what the feral daddio would do if he ever found out that the treacherous chameleon he's chosen as his Mate had given birth to his child and didn't even let him know about all of this_

_Like I wrote last time, I was thinking about putting him up for adoption, because a little ~~boy~~ angel like him deserves to be grow up among the people like him, who would love and look after him._

_Something his selfish mother and homicidal father could never give him._

_I was waiting for the family's call, to fix the time and date but before I could receive that, I heard a knock at the door and I just mindlessly went to open it and to my great fucking shock, I found HIM standing on my door!_

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

Mystique shivered and abruptly closed Angela as she remembered that scary day.

Toad turned his head and raised a questioning eyebrow. "What's wrong? Ya look like you've seen a ghost."

Mystique quickly wiped all that fear off her face and smirked weakly. "Yeah, and it's sitting next to me."

All the kids in the trailer giggled loudly.

Toad let out a pissed croak and turned his attention back to the roads. "Haha, very funny."

She lowered her head and closed her eyes with a deep sigh. Even thinking about Victor's rage still made her shiver. She knew that she had made a mistake by hiding Graydon from his father but until his birth, it felt like a right decision.

Besides, what would that giant tiger do with a cub tied to its tail, right?

But unfortunately, Victor didn't think so.

She hesitantly split the journal and started reading again.

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

_Trust me, girl, my mouth was hanging open for a long aching minute. Victor laughed at my expression and leered at me from head to toe. I was sure he'd caught the bodily changes I'd gotten during my pregnancy._

_His disheveled hair and grown muttonchops also surprised me. He looked kinda weary and hopeless. I quickly recovered from my shock and asked him what he was doing here and how he found me but he simply pushed past me to go inside and ran his eyes around, saying he had to find me to teach a lesson for I had run off without giving him a goodbye kiss. I tried to send him away, giving him every kind of crappy excuses which only made both him and his nose suspicious. He raised his snout in the air to catch the situation of the house and I knew I was going to get screwed soon right then and there, Angie._

_His doubts deepened when he heard a baby's whine. He strode up the stairs and burst into the the room. I was sure he was going to hurt my baby so i chased him. By the time I reached up, Graydon was in his arms and he was smelling him curiously. When he was sure that the baby belonged to him, he turned around with an eating glare that was fixed at me only._

_Before I could think of a good excuse, he just put the baby back down into the crib, rushed forward, grabbed my neck and slammed me against the wall behind me. He roared at me why I hid his Cub from him. I was surprised to hear that he had been looking for me everywhere for months._

_The asshole's continuously tightening grip enraged me. I also roared back at him. I finally explained that I did all of this just because I thought a monster like him wouldn't want a baby in his lap. Victor called me a liar and hypocrite and threatened to take my son with him. I immediately panicked at the thought of losing my baby to that brutal animal. I finally decided to reveal that the baby was human. I can say Victor was genuinely surprised by the shocking news. He let go of my throat and asked me how it happened but honestly, I had no idea. Maybe our mutations simply clashed and turned the baby into a human._

_I once again tried to make Victor understand that Graydon deserved to be among the people of his own kind. Besides, they both already had their respective messes to take care of, a baby would just add more troubles to their lives. Victor eventually understood my point of view and agreed to find a nice family for our child._

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

_On a long and lonesome highway_

_East of Omaha..._

Mystique was pulled back to present by Bob Seger's  _Turn The Page_. A tired smile played on her lips. It used to be X-Team's favorite song whenever they were on roads.

_You can listen to the engine_

_Moanin' out his one note song_

_You can think about the woman_

_Or the girl you knew the night before_

_But your thoughts will soon be wandering_

_The way they always do_

_When you're ridin' sixteen hours_

_And there's nothin' much to do_

_And you don't feel much like ridin'_

_You just wish the trip was through_

While the other would often screech along Bob, Victor just kept staring at her intensely as if his eyes were singing that song just for her...

_See here I am_

_On the road again_

_There I am_

_Up on the stage_

_Here I go_

_Playin' star again_

_There I go_

_Turn the page..._

Her hand unconsciously turned the page again.

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

_5/8/1974_

_Dear Angela_

_Yeah, you guessed it right, Angie. Another confession. That's what I've been all for the last one year. From my guilty pleasures to my regretted mistakes, you have taken in everything. Time for another one. Congratulations! We found new parents for Graydon yesterday. The family is a middle-aged couple who had never had children of their own. I'm sure they will raise our little champ very well._

_So let's come back to the little mistake I'm going to regret in the future. After talking to them on the phone I went_ _back to the room and found Victor try to calm the crying baby in his arms. I couldn't help but smile at his inexperienced attempt to rock him. I took Graydon from him and showed him how to rock fussy infants. When he was finally asleep, I put him back down into the crib and walked back to my bed. I sat next to him and started asking about random stuff._

_When he was slightly relaxed around me, he told me that he left Weapon X Program a few day after I did and he had no idea where his brother was these days. I informed him that according to Xavier, Stryker was working underground now._

_Looking at our sleeping baby, we talked about our abusive childhoods for a while. I couldn't help but feel sympathized with him when he told me that his father was a pitiless asshole who kept his own son chained in a basement and brutally pulled out his teeth and claws daily. After listening to his story, I also spilled my guts to him unconsciously._

_My childhood was no better. I was a born mutant. My mother was pitiful toward me but my father, he just hated my blue skin. He forced me to stay in my 'Raven' form all the time or he would beat me to a pulp. My shape-shifting ability helped me keep my identity hidden at school until the day I got into a dispute with a bully one day. When he and his friends started harassing me, I transformed into my blue form to scare them all away. The news of my mutation spread in the entire school and I became a living nightmare among kids. I was now afraid to go to school. My father tried to take out his insult on me with a gun. That was my boiling point. In my defense I just transformed into a giant snake and..._

_After hearing my story Victor's opinion about me had changed completely. He suddenly came close to me and asked if we couldn't forget our bitter history and start a new life with our baby. His word almost weakened me but the promise I had made to my brother that I would return to the school after my delivery flashed before my eyes. I tried to say no but he killed my denial with a deep kiss from him and then the inevitable happened. Again._

_And it wasn't just sex. Victor completely proved that he could be gentle, too. All those feverish kisses, wet licks and feathery touches of his claws, they all took my needed breaths away. It had been a long time since I had sex with somebody but after last night, I don't think I want anyone else but Victor again. Ever._

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

**Go for the next chap now!**


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the previous chapter before coming back here!

"What nonsense is this?!"

Mystique snarled at the robotic voice. She'd been trying to contact the base for the past fifteen minutes but only "Out of Reach" message was echoing on the other side every time.

"Nobody can fight the weather, Myst." Toad pursed his lips. "The snowfall has screwed the network again."

Marie shoved her phone back into the pocket of her pants. "But it can't stop us from reaching there. C'mon, we have to reach the base by nightfall. Lemme drive if you're tired."

Toad shook his head with a quick roll of his shoulder. "Naw, it's okay. My healin' takes care of that. C'mon, hop in."

Mystique nodded and climbed into the truck again. She picked up Angela again and skip a large number of pages before landing on the one that had become a new start of Mystique and Victor, no Sabertooth's relationship. Her eyes drowned into the ocean of words again.

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

_8/26/2000_

_Dear Angela_

_Karma is a boomerang._

_That quote suits me perfectly, Angie. You remember the long list of my regretted mistakes better than me so I'm sure you remember Victor Creed, too. Yeah, the feral guy with scary claws and teeth and a stubborn streak of keeping me as his Mate._

_The last time we were together, I was almost on the verge of forgetting my promise I'd made to Charles and most importantly, the mission of my life- Fighting for the mutant kind and settling down as a good 'Beta'.But thank god, i cleared up my head as soon as I burst out of that pleasure bubble Victor had created around me and did what I did- Run away from him._

_But like I just said, Karma knows when to bite me in the ass very well. After 26 long years later, when I was with Magneto again, preparing to kidnap Senator Kelly, I was forced to meet HIM again today._

_Erik introduced him as Sabertooth, a nickname he'd chosen for him because the big guy did not remember his real one. He was now the newest member of Brotherhood. Meeting him after such a long time wasn't as shocking as his new look was. His entire embodiment had changed! His thick military cut had been replaced by a long blonde mane. The deep amber gaze had turned into soullessly black one. The coarse, stinging whiskers had taken the place of those dark muttonchops and pale yellow claws had changed into black scary talons. Ferity and brutality was dripping off every inch of his mountainous body covered with that thick fur duster made of tanned hide of wolves._

_The way his blood-thirsty eyes glared down my body made me sure this was the last day of my life._

_But fortunately, nothing like that happened. Before I could think of an escape plan, Erik told us that Sabertooth had joined this mission just because he wanted to take revenge from all those white coats he lost his memory because of. I was totally shocked and I'm sure ~~Victor~~ Sabertooth had smelled it._

_I returned to my room after the shocking encounter. A couple of hours later I saw Toad talking to him in a corner. I grabbed the frog boy in private and tries to catch some new information about the new member of our group. Toad told me that Sabertooth had been captured by a lab ten years ago. Those cruel flatscans did some horrible experiments on him and his brain he lost his memory because of and turned into whatever he is today. He had been living like an identityless nomad since he escaped the damned lab three years ago and was now ready to work with us._

_I momentarily felt bad for the feral guy. I even thought about telling him about his real identity but killed the idea as soon as i realized that it was a totally suicidal plan. Telling the feral who he was meant calling my own death. No, I won't tell him anything. Never._

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

Mystique abruptly closed the diary and let out a deep sigh. She still regreted that decision. Victor deserved to know everything about his past but just because of one selfish decision of hers, maybe he's still out there, wandering like an identityless wanderer he had become.

But that resolution couldn't stop her from falling into his arms again.

She leaned back into her chair and remembered the night that forced her to face the feral man in a dangerously delicious way.

The journal was opened again.

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

_8/30/2000_

_Dear Angela_

_Sorry for another long absence, I was preparing another confession for you. Yeah, you're right! Confessions, confessions, confessions! That's the crap I've been filling you with since I met that feral bastard! No matter how much I try to stay away from him, for some fucking reason, I always end up where he wants me to be. One week! For the last one fucking week I'd been trying my best to stay away from his ass but look, I hopelessly ended up on his bed last night. AGAIN!_

_So, like always, let me narrate it to you. It started with the arrival of that girl with poisonous skin. Since she was brought here, Sabertooth's eyes had been raking over her. I tried to ignored it for a few days but the nasty jerk almost crossed his limits last night when he tried to take advantage of the kid after everyone was gone to his room. I just couldn't tolerate it. I just burst into the room and gave him a hard slap._

_Oh yes, that was my a 'holy shit' moment. Before I could calculate the consequences of my action, Victor just smirked and suddenly grabbed the back of my hair before dragging me to his room. I tried to hurt him, but his brutal grip and other strong arm didn't let me leave much damage on him. Once we were inside, he locked the door and threw me onto his bed. His lustful graze roaming over my naked frame revealed his evil intentions._

_To avoid another mistake I would regret in the future, I tried to escape him but he grasped my hair again and pulled me into a brutal kiss. He grinned against my mouth and teased that he could've smelled my jealousy back there. I tried to slap him, kick him away and did everything else in power to resist him but simply gave up as he turned me around, pulled out his cock and thrust into me._

_And with that the inevitable started again._

_And I'd be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy every dirty single second of it!_

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

**Please don't judge Victor's character already. I presented him as 'Sabertooth from X-1' in the second half for a reason. Here he was just a brutal beast who didn't remember anything about his real self, but the rest of my fic is based on Origins's Victor Creed, okay?**

**The diary time is over, guys. We're going Post LOGAN from the next week, people 😎!**

**Next Week:- Victor Creed enters the story and the real fun beginsss 😉😏😂**


	4. 4

_And I'd be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy every dirty single second of i-_

Mystique was pulled back to present by the sudden jolt their truck had just felt before it abruptly halted in the middle of nowhere. She looked up baffled. "What the hell..."

She glared at Toad sharply.

"What?" Toad shrugged. "It's not me, it's your bloody age-old truck ya rely on so much!"

Mystique just sighed and rolled her eyes with a light shake of head in response. She quickly hopped out and went to check on her favourite semi, International Harvester Cargostar. Toad and kids had to wait for a long minute to get a reply and it was a worrying one.

"the front right tire's given way, guys."

Toad poked his head out of the window and growled. "We gotta reach the base before dark, remember? What do we do now?"

"Shut up and stay in the truck." Mystique growled and changed into her 'Raven' form. A sharp flinch crossed her face. Transforming into any other frame hurt like a bitch now. Of course, all credit goes to that goddamned Legacy Virus!

She looked over her shoulder. "And I go and try to find some help."

Toad huffed. "Who would help us in this godforsaken area?!"

"Well we can't just wait for an angel to come and save our souls either, Mort." Raven snarled back and turned her head back to the long road before her. "So you just stay here and take care of the kids until I come back."

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

The long white path covered with the thick lines of snow-covered pines on both sides just wasn't ending. She had come very far and there was no other goddamned vehicle on the road. Maybe Mort was right, this area was as godforsaken as it looked.

Her ears twitched as she heard the a loud animalistic cry from her left. Perhaps It was a Mule Deer. Her eyebrows drew close in slight confusion because she was sure she hadn't heard any gunfire. The cry was soon followed by a loud scary roar that had a human tone hidden behind it.

It didn't take Raven to put two and two together.

_The hunter is a feline feral._

She recognized these roars very well. Victor and many other ferals she knew made the same kind of sounds whenever they hunted. Knowing that one of her kind, a feral mutant was on the other side of that thick row of trees excited her. Maybe he could help her about her break down. Her feet hurried toward the trees.

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

"HEY! ANYBODY THERE?"

Panting heavily, Raven ran her eyes around again. She was standing in the middle of the thick, woody area and the damned mutant was nowhere to be seen. She was tired of screaming, but she desperately needed his help so she decided to go a little further but as another determined step of hers touched the ground, a net trap lifted her up and hung her in the air like captured game.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" the bewildered shifter struggled against the thick ropes. "What the heck is-"

"Well well well," her angry struggle halted at once as a very  _familiar_  voice entered her ear from behind. She whipped her head around and gasped in great shock. "Look what the cat dragged in."

She couldn't believe it.

She just couldn't fucking believe it!

The baddest feral of the planet, he was really standing before her after so many years and the biggest surprise, he wasn't that scary brutal beast named Sabertooth anymore. He was that wickedly handsome Victor Creed she once knew. Her blue gaze unconsciously raked down his magnificent front. His bare torso was covered in an unzipped double-breasted peacoat that was made from wolf pelt and giving a droolworthy glimpse of those thick eight packs. Those thick meaty thighs were hidden behind a rugged pair of jeans. The dead animal on his shoulder, fresh blood dripping off his scary talons and a crimson drop of blood streaking down the right corner of his lips gave his appearance a completely predatory look that caused her heart to pound out of her chest.

And this feral predator's eyes were fixed on his next prey.

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

With a totally insulting smirk on his lips, Victor put the deer down and wiped off the stripe of blood that stained his mouth when he crushed the animal's windpipe with his teeth. He lazily sauntered over to the stunned shape-shifter and crossed his arms. "Never thought I was ever gonna see ya this covered. What the hell are ya doin' on my ground, chameleon?"

Raven's eyes widened again _. He remembers everything now!_

"What?" Creed grinned. "Shock ta see me right in the head again? Ya didn't dare ta help me about me about that but there are alotta people out there who ain't as selfish as ya are. So, again. What the hell are ya doin' on my ground, chameleon?"

She stuttered. "I-I was just-AHHH!"

"Just ta let ya know," he raised his right hand to show off the small remote in it, enjoying the pain it caused on that shifter's skin. "It's an electric net, which means lyin' is pointless."

Raven let out a sharp, bitter exhale before speaking again. "Fine. I'll answer all your questions, but get me out of here first."

"No." Creed simply shook his head as his upper lip curled up into a snarl. "Ya always run yer ass off."

The taunt hit home.

Raven shook her head firmly. "No, I won't, not this time. J-Just hear me out this time, Vic-"

"Don't call me, Victor!" Victor almost roared and cut the trap down in a damned blink of an eye before pulling the baffled shifter into his arms. His eating glare penetrating her soul furiously. "It's just gonna be Mr. Creed for ya from now on."

Raven stared into those darkening pools for a long minute before giving another firm reply. "Okay,  _Mr. Creed_ , I tell you everything. I did not trespass on your territory deliberately. I was just going somewhere with my people but my truck, it broke down back there. The network is dead so I can't call anyone for help, either. I was just looking for a shelter when I heard your scream-"

"That's called a roar, chameleon." Creed said acidicly, tightening his lethal grip around her waist, his talons threateningly digging into her clothed back.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Okay, your roar. So I just presumed that maybe it was a feral mutant hunting for the dinner. I just wanted to know if he could help me about my problem or not, that's it."

Victor's nose scanned the words. They were completely true.

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

"Well..." Victor let a fake contemplating look play on his face as his clawed fingers lazily began sliding up and down her clothed back. "I certainly can help ya about yer little problem but the real question is...what's in it fer me?"

"Well, I've got a lot of mon-"

"I don't need yer fuckin' money, sweetheart!" Victor almost snarled in her face, causing her eyes to squeeze shut. "Maybe ya didn't hear the radio. A giant snowstorm is gonna whiten the whole damn area very soon. Yer stay could last longer than just one night and that's gonna cost a whole lot more than yer goddamn pockets full of Frankies."

Now Raven also buried her sharp gaze into his and asked the million dollar question throatily. "So what  _exactly_  do you want instead of money, Mr. Creed?"

Victor suddenly gripped the back of her neck and yanked her closer. Raven's heart started pounding in her ears as she felt Victor's warm breath caressing her lips in a very sensual way.

_**Sabertooth grins evilly.** _

_**Yeah, make the bitch pay fer every fuckin' run!** _

Victor smirked down at her wickedly. "I'll let ya and 'yer people' stay at my place until the weather clears up, but I'm gonna fuck  _ya_  as the rent every night."

"WHAT?!" Raven all but screamed, struggling against the tight grip around her middle. "Are you kidding m-"

"Oh c'mon, Myst," Creed traced a his right index claw down her cheek, leaving a pink trail behind. "It ain't like ya haven't done it before. In fact, as far as I remember, ya enjoyed every dirty single bit o' it. Ya just gonna have ta do it fer yer goddamn friends this time."

Raven glared at the infuriating face for a long hateful minute before nodding shakily. "Fine. It's just gonna be sex after all." she once again tried to break the grasp around her and just to widen her eyes again, Creed let her this time. She angrily spun around. "Now follow m-OUCHHH!"

Raven glared over her shoulder, rubbing her violated butt cheek. "What the hell was that for?!"

Victor licked his lips with a dirty grin, rubbing his hands together.

"Just practicin' fer tonight."

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

**Next week:- Mr. Creed, Mystique and a bunch of kids dancing on Sabertooth's nerves! Sounds like the start of a funny, fluffy and** _**kinky** _ **joke to me 😉!**


	5. 5

"That's my truck." Raven's steps automatically quickened as her vehicle came into sight. "C'mon, hurry up!"

Lazily following the shifter's swaying ass, Victor raised his snout and tried to smell Mystique's 'friends'. His eyes narrowed immediately. Her friends were a bunch of...kids?

He suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her against his chest with a low growl. "Why the hell didn't cha tell me before that yer buds are a bag full of kids, huh?"

Smirking viciously, Raven pulled her hand out of his grip. "You didn't ask, I didn't tell. Besides, you've always been a 'kid lover', right? So what's the matter now, huh?"

Her words struck right at a stinging memory they'd created together but abandoned just because it was a human.

Creed quickly wiped the hurt look off his face and bored his eyes into hers before hissing. "I don't want 'em listen ta our little meetings through the door and ask ya every morning why their blue nanny had been screamin' so hard last night."

Raven gritted her teeth angrily. "You gotta work _really_  hard to make me scream this time, Mr. Creed."

Smirking, Victor pulled back and crossed his arms. "Let's wait and watch tonight."

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

"Oh man..." Toad flashed an excited grin and jumped out of the truck as he saw a long-lost friend approach him with Raven. "is that a big bad Sabertooth comin' this way?

Creed greeted the other man with a soft grin. "How ya doin', frog boy? It's been a long time."

Toad grinned. "I'm just fine but look at cha, lookin' great without all that white bush, man! Seriously, I didn't recognize ya in the first glan-"

"Can you guys please admire each other's beauty later?" Raven growled impatiently, transforming into her blue form. "Vic-i mean, Mr. Creed has just informed me that a giant snow storm is coming this way so-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Toad laughed amused. "He's Mr. Creed to ya now? When the hell did THAT happen?!"

Mystique's jaw tightened. "You find some funny in that, Mort? Even if you do, keep it right where it belongs, in your slimy mouth! So where was i? Ah yes, Mr. Creed has just informed me that a giant snow storm is coming this way so unfortunately, we cannot reach the base until the weather clears up. Toad, open the door of trailer, we're going to spend the next few days at Mr. Creed's place."

"Uh...okay?" scratching the back of his head, Toad reached behind the trailer and opened the door. All the kids hurried out of the crammed cuboid and stretched lazily.

"C'mon kids, time to meet our temporary landlord."

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

His eyes froze on one kid who was also gazing back at him curiously. His nose had already given him a hint, but he needed to make sure.

He turned his head to Mystique. "She's runt's Cub, ain't she?"

Mystique gave a pursed nod.

He looked back to the grumpy teenager and her friends. "I saw her on tv with 'im. So this is the group of kids Transigen's after, huh."

Mystique nodded proudly. "The brotherhood's been taking care of all these kids for the past three mon-"

"Until last night, or course." Toad interrupted her. "Transigen attacked on our base in Ontario last night and destroyed the entire place. We barely managed to escape and are goin' to Yukon."

"Toad?!" the shifter glared at the amphibious mutant in disbelief. "You had to spill it all out to him?"

Toad shrugged. "So what? He's also part of the plan, right?"

"No he's not!" Mystique growled, scowling at Creed again. "He's just a helping hand we've taken on the road."

"But-"

"It's okay, Toad." Victor spoke softly, ignoring Raven's harsh taunt. "I'm used ta her hidin' stuff from me."

He looked back to the kids. "C'mon, Cubs, lemme take y'all ta my place."

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

"Howlett Estate, huh?"

Mystique read the rusty nameplate of the old but luxurious mansion that had definitely seen a lot of ages. "That means it's not yours, right?"

Victor smirked down at Laura and nodded. "It belonged ta my brother until he kicked me outta his life fer some losers. Now c'mon, let's go inside." He quickly opened the gates and the group walked behind him quietly. They all soon found themselves standing before an enormous main door.

***knock knock***

Creed's knock was answered by a teenaged voice. "How was the hunt, Mr. Creed-"

Toad's eyes widened in pleasant surprise as they met a teenaged mutant's who was an Amphibian like him. 

Her sweet and natural scent of moistened earth caused his heart to start racing like a bullet train. There was only one word echoing in his brain at the moment.

_Mate! Mate! MATE!_

On the other hand, Toad's wet musky scent of pond stuck to the amphibian girl's nose and caught her attention. Their eyes locked onto each other unconsciously.

Creed caught the interested contact of eyes and growled at the frog man. "Don't even think about it, boy!"

He looked back to the amphibious girl. "Stella, these people are gonna spend next few days here. Take 'em all inside and show' em their rooms."

Seeing all the children of her age, the girl nodded happily. "Okay." she then signaled all the kids and Toad to follow her inside.

Mystique remained on the door to ask another stinging question. "What's a 14 year old girl doing in a psychopathic hitman's house, Mr. Creed?"

Victor gazed back to her profile and smirked. "Keep yer disgustin' thoughts ta yerself, chameleon. The frail was just a random catch that fell inta my lap out of nowhere. She's just a kid ta me because bein' my whore is yer job, not hers."

Mystique gave him her most furious glare.

Creed grinned and snaked an arm around Mystique's waist to pull her against his side. "C'mon, darlin', lemme show ya my place."

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

"So this is your room." Stella opened the door of a dark room for Toad with a soft smile. "I'm sure you'll like it, Mr..."

"Mort," Toad replied quickly but soon realized his mistake. "I mean it's a SF for Mortimer, Mortimer Toynbee, but my friends call me Toad, so if you want to, you can also call me Toad and-"

"Okay, okay, Toad." Stella tried to calm the babbling mutant down with a light chuckle. "Though Mr. Creed has given my introduction already, but still..." she extended her hand. "I'm Stella."

"N-Nice to meet you, Stella." Toad's hand heartily shook hers. Her name left a sweet tang on his tongue. "So you're 'Mr. Creed''s..."

"Well I was just an unlucky survivor of Legacy Virus Mr. Creed picked up from a road and brought up."

"Means?"

"Actually i was just two when Mr. Creed found me crying near a dead woman who was perhaps my mother. She was killed by an angry human mob, but I was saved by my healing factor. He brought me here and took care of me until I was old enough to take care of myself in his absence."

"Wow...the big bad Sabey has become a non-paid baby-sitter." Toad smirked to himself before looking back up. "So what're your powers, Stella?"

Stella suddenly turned and switched on the room's light with her 8 foot long tongue, making Toad's jaw drop open in the process.

She pulled her tongue back and smirked. "Beside my healing factor, that's all I have."

Toad grinned from ear to ear. "Trust me, Stella, this is your biggest power. Maybe Mr. Creed didn't teach you how to use your it for better uses. But don't worry, I will."

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

"Um..what are you doing?" Stella asked Mystique as she walked down the stairs.

Mystique took a large chunk of beef out of the fridge with a smile. "I'm just preparing dinner for my kids."

"Do you need some help with that?"

Mystique's eyes narrowed. "Creed lets you work in the kitchen?"

Stella walked into the large 19th century's kitchen with a light shrug and started taking out the jars of spices for the blue lady. "Only when he's on long missions."

Mystique started chopping the meat. "So what are you to him exactly? A daughter...or a servant?"

"Something between both of them, I guess." Stella gave a smirking reply, putting the copped pieces into a bowl.

Mystique glared at the teenager sharply this time. "You do know what he does for A living, right?"

"Yeah," Stella nodded nonchalantly. "He kills people for money."

Mystique's eyebrows rose in disbelief. "And you have no problem with that?"

"But why should i?" Stella shrugged again. "He's just getting us rid of all those stupid humans who hate our kind so much."

"But-"

"What the fuck are ya doin' with my meat, chameleon?!"

Mystique's next question was cut off by Victor's snarl.

She stuttered a little bit. "I-I was just-"

"Ya were just what, huh?!" he stomped into the kitchen and snatched the remaining unchopped chunk from her. "This is not fer ya or yer goddamn gremlins!"

He turned to Stella and dropped the lump into the bowl in her hands. "Put it all back into the fridge and give her all the vegetables I brought fer ya, okay?" Stella nodded shakily and did as he said.

He then spun to the fuming shifter and grinned evilly. "I'm goin' ta my room. Be there by nine."

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

"What the hell?!" Victor all but snarled as he entered his room and found his late brother's cub strolling around in his square without his permission. "What are ya doin' here, cub?"

Laura peeled his eyes off a group photograph on the wall and looked over her shoulder. "Is that my daddy?"

Her right index finger was pointed at a young infantryman with thick dark muttonchops and spiked hair.

Victor sighed and walked over to her. "Yeah...we were in army together."

"And he's your brother."

Creed raised an eyebrow. "How'd you guess it?"

Laura tapped her nose.

Victor smirked and nodded. "Yeah...we were brothers. But he'd left both me and army a long time ago."

"And then he met Charles?"

"Look, Cub," Creed gave Laura an annoyed look. "I'm really tired right now, so we'll talk about yer daddy and his long list of dirty deeds tomorrow."

"But I want to know more about him." Laura stubbornly growled in her soft Spanish accent.

He grabbed Laura's shoulders and turned her shockingly heavy frame toward the door.

"I promise ta tell ya everything about him, but not tonight, tomorrow."

"But-"

"Just shut it and go back ta yer room, kid."

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

"Yer late."

With an exasperated sigh, Mystique closed the door and turned around to glare at the feral asshole. "Feeding a horde of teenagers isn't easy, Mr. Creed and-"

"Ugh just cut yer yappin' and c'mere." a couple of glowing eyes deeply gazed at every movement of the shifter who walked over to him. Creed leaned forward and handed her a magazine. "Change into the cover girl."

Mystique sighed and looked at the cover page. It was a naked Ethiopian-Canadian model who kind of looked like the famous rapper, Cardi B. With no other option, Mystique quietly transformed into the butt naked woman and like always, the whole transformation thing caused a deep flinch on her face she unsuccessfully tried to hide.

Creed leered at the girl from head to toe for a long minute before abruptly shaking his head. "Nah, this one won't do, change into the one on page no. 14."

Gritting her teeth furiously, Mystique did as he said and changed into another model with brunette curls, but Victor didn't like her either and kept forcing her to turn into various frails until she snapped.

"Can't you just make up your mind already?!"

"Changin' into other bodies hurts ya now, right?" Creed flashed that good old infuriating smile of his. "Sensed it already, just wanted ta make sure."

Mystique flared her nostrils. "It may be funny for you, but it's NOT funny for me, Mr. Creed."

Grinning, Victor leaned back lazily. "Okay, okay. Change into the first one again."

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

"Now what?"

Creed pointed his chin toward the small table in the corner. "Bend over the table."

Mystique hesitantly sauntered to the table and bent over the table, biting her bottom lip. She heard him chuckle sinisterly as he reached behind her. One loud  _zziiipppp_  confirmed that jeans were below the hips now. The last three times flashed before her eyes and reminded her that the feral jerk had a very large scary cock with a lot of back pointed thorns all over its head. She suddenly felt very vulnerable and open and she hated to admit it but... _scared_.

Her fingers gripped the edge of the table tightly as his talons idly tiptoed over the smooth chocolate skin. She bit her lip as his clawed hand grabbed her plump left ass cheek and kneaded it mercilessly. A low whimper laced with the heady mix of anger, anxiety and slight arousal rose in her throat but she tried to suppress it. Victor chuckled at her futile try.

Creed now set the tip of his uncut length against her resisting entrance. "How long has it been, Myst?" he asked smugly, rubbing the barbed head of his meat against her slightly glistened lips. "Please don't tell me my cock's gonna see some cobwebs in there."

Mystique growled immediately. "That's none of your fucking business, Creed!"

Her reply infuriated the feral man. He suddenly dug his claws into Mystique's hips, drawing fresh blood and shoved into her in one sharp thrust, causing a loud cry on her lips but she scarcely muffled it against her palm.

"That's fer forgettin' yer fuckin' manners, chameleon."

The sharp spines raked her walls angrily. Before the shape-shifter could get over sharp agony, Creed started pumping in and out of her at an enraged pace. "Damn yer tight, chameleon, is it the lack of boyfriends or yer tightin' yer cave around me through yer little shape-shiftin' magic?" Victor completed the taunt with another hard strike.

Just to piss the feral man off again, Mystique smirked over her shoulder. "You're not the first man who's tried to go hard on me, Mr. Creed and you will certainly not be the last one, either. By the way, is that all you've got? If so, then sorry...my last ONS was _better_."

That last one word was enough to set Victor Sabertooth Creed's balls on fire.

_**Sabertooth snarls.** _

_**Show the bitch who's the Alpha!** _

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

"A-Ahhh!"

Mystique all but screamed as a stinging slap burned her right ass cheek while his cock started pounding her mercilessly. Before she could even rub the reddened flesh, a series of spanks hurt both of her round globes brutally. The whole thing reminded her of their last fuck. She was trying her damnedest not to give the feral asshole the satisfaction of hearing her scream but his increasing torture was making it even more difficult with each passing second.

"Scream fer me, whore!" Creed snarled down at her.

"NO!" Mystique snarled back.

"Then take it, bitch!" with the end of his growl Creed grabbed the model's long nappy hair and gave it strong yank while his other hand's hooks drew five bloody trails on her dark-skinned back, finally creating a loud delicious roar on Mystique's lips.

"AHHHHH!"

A smug grin spread across Creed's face. Pinching her reddened ass, he growled down at Mystique. "See? This is what ya are, frail. My bitch! My bitch who screams fer her Master, and now this bitch is gonna moan fer its Master!"

Just to humiliate the metamorph a little bit more, Creed's brutal pace suddenly turned into a calculated one that started hitting at Mystique's g spot expertly. The spikes were now leaving a maddenin sensation behind. His deep and hard shoves rubbing the tight walls of her pussy deliciously. His cock would simply fill her to the hilt, momentarily stop to tease her sweet spot before pulling back and then ram back in with full force. The little trick worked magic every time. Within seconds, Mystique's body began to moan at her enemy's touch shamelessly. "Ah..ah..m-mmph..."

The shape-shifter hung her head and berated her body for its betrayal. That's why she hated this feral bastard! He knew her buttons too damned well! Before she could stop herself, she found herself rocking against his length unconsciously, a gush of her juices glistening Victor's length to the hairy base.

Creed laughed at her reaction and gave her hair a gentle pull. "That's right, cum fer me, frail..."

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

Mystique couldn't say no to that command. She needed to cum badly, it's been so long and they were both so close! Her spurted wetness was trailing down her thighs now. Just like old times, she wanted to feel his warm seed fill her womb up to the brim and spray her inner muscles as soon as possible so she squeezed her cunt around him and bucked against him wildly while her hand reach down to make fast circles around her clit.

"D-Don't stop..." her words barely a whisper.

But unfortunately, Mr. Creed had no intentions of repeating the history this time. As Mystique's body started blurring between all the recent forms she'd taken in the throes of ecstasy, he snatched her hand away from her cunt and pulled out of her before forcing her to her knees before him.

It took Mystique a long shocking second to realize what the hell just happened. "What the..."

Creed smirked down at her evilly as he took his painfully hard in his hand and began to beat it roughly in the bewildered shape-shifter's face. "Maybe yer forgettin' somethin', shifter, this is MY house! Yer not gonna get what ya want here, yer just gonna get what  _I_  want here!"

He pumped his length furiously. The barbed head was almost ready to burst. It didn't take him too long to squirt thick white jets of semen all over Mystique's face, throat and breasts with a loud satisfied roar. "OH FUCK YEAH..."

When he was finally done nutting, he collected all his cum on his wide thumb and fingers and shoved it into Mystique's mouth with a lazy smirk. "How do I taste, chameleon?"

Choosing not to spit out anything that would anger the beast again, Mystique swallowed all that gooey substance with the funniest grimace Creed had ever seen on anyone.

He then grabbed her arm and kicked her out of his room. "Now don't show me yer disgustin' face before mornin'." the door was slammed shut with that.

Mystique gritted her teeth enragedly. "Crazy, motherfucking asshol-"

A deep chuckle echoed through the door.

_"Asshole, huh? Thanks, ya just gave me an idea fer tomorrow night, chameleon."_

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

**A complete a**hole and a complete ice queen. Now you guys know what I was talking about 😉**


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:- A huge load of *daddy kink* between Victor and Mystique in this one so please read at your own risk lol.

"What's in the breakfast today, Ms. Darkholme? We're all really hungry..."

"Urghhh!" Victor covered his head with a pillow. The damned noise coming from the hall was ruining his peaceful sleep. Maybe he really made a big mistake by bringing those annoyingly loud Cubs here.

"Covering up your ears isn't going to kill their voices, Mr. Creed."

Mystique's smirking sentence from the door caused Creed to curse under his breath. He glared over his shoulder. "But my claws are if they keep running their mouths like this as long as they're here."

Mystique laughed and walked in with a tray full of his high-protein diet- Mule Deer Steaks and a mug of black coffee.

"They're just kids, Mr. Creed. They've gone through a very rough time. Let 'em live a little. By the way," she put the tray down near the footboard. "Here's your breakfast, enjoy."

Not giving a damn about his nakedness, Victor sat up with a light yawn and poked a talon into a steak before bringing it to his nose.

Mystique sighed and shook her head with a smirk. "Don't worry, I haven't sprayed any poison on them."

When Creed was sure the food was safe, he took a large bite. "Then why have ya prepared it?"

Mystique pursed her lips. "The steaks were just a simple thank you from me and the kids for your little help, but your trust issues ruined it."

Creed smirked bitterly. "Just ta remind ya, yer one of the people I have trust issues because of. Besides," he leaned back against the headboard, letting his morning wood stretch. "Ya already said thank you last night when ya were bent over that table and my cock was inside yer-"

"Mr. Creed!" Mystique all but snarled, pointing her chin at his tower. "You better do something about THAT before coming down!"

Victor grinned and crossed his bulky arms behind his head. "Why don'tcha take care of yerself?"

Gritting her teeth behind her closed lips, Mystique gave a venomous smile. "Maybe you're forgetting something, Mr. Creed. Our little verbal 'contract' clearly says that I'll pay your rent only at nights, not days so sorry, you have to fuck yourself until it's 9 pm." she spun around to storm out of the room with that.

Victor growled and shoved another large piece into his mouth. "I'll be waitin', darlin'."

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

"Feels good to relieve the good ol' days." Toad took another sip from his bear.

"Yeah," Victor agreed, staring at the snowy view his Toad's window was giving. "It's been a really long time."

"So how's the life been for ya since the fall, big guy?" Toad asked around a large mouthful.

"Full of shit." Victor grunted with a light mouthful. "The critter's bloodlust was drivin' me insane and I needed ta control it. One of those mind witches named Birdy helped me about that. Her telepathic juice helped me control my violent mind and regain my memories. Have been livin' here since then."

"Glad ta hear that ya ain't that blonde-haired wolfman who talked once a day anymore." Toad leaned back and smirked lazily.

He then looked up and scowled at the amphibian. "And what about ya? How's the life been fer ya, frog boy?"

"Lazy, but good." Toad glided his finger over the polished arms of his armchair. "Survived the fall and had to live in hidin' until Myst knocked at my door one day. She gave me the offer to join the hood again. I said yes because I had been sick and tired of livin' in that hell hole for months. Life had been pretty good since then."

"Spendin' years under that blue bitch's feet without goin' crazy is a praiseworthy accomplishment."

Toad laughed and nodded slowly. "Yes it is. By the man...that lassie, Stella-"

"Like I said yesterday," Creed's tone suddenly turned threatening. "Don't even think about it."

"But why not?" Toad whined. "She's of my kind, man! She's gonna be a perfect mate for-"

"She's just fourteen!" Victor snarled, dropping his emptied bottle to the ground. "She's been my responsibility since I found her on that road, and I ain't droppin' her inta a goddamn pedophile's lap just because she's of yer kind!"

"Hey, I'm not a pedophile!" the green mutant protested. "I never said anything about matin' with her NOW! I'm gonna wait for her to grow up, to be an adult. Trust me man, I'm not even gonna talk to her about the whole mating thing until she's eighteen."

Victor glared at the giant frog sharply. Every word coming out of his mouth was absolutely true. "But what if she didn't like yer ugly green ass even when she's eighteen?"

Toad sighed. "Then I promise ya, I won't ever bug her about it again."

After judging the other mutant's promise internally, Creed finally spoke. "Okay, fine. Ya want a chance at her, wait until she turns eighteen. Till then, keep it in yer pants aroun' her."

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

"Didn't yer Ms. Darkholme teach ya not to enter one's room without his permission?"

Creed couldn't help but growl at the sight. The little Logan with long hair and Spanish accent was sitting near HIS fireplace and watching cartoons on HIS tv in HIS fucking room! That was a long list of HISs and it was enough to piss him off l.

Laura looked over her shoulder and sighed before looking back to the TV on the wall for a second. She then switched off the TV and put the remote aside. "You said you'd tell me more about my daddy. I'm waiting."

Exhaling sharply, Victor walked in and crossed the room lazily. He slumped down next to the teenager and rested his head against the back of the couch. "What do you wanna know?"

"Um...start with his childhood?"

Victor scowled at her. "It's just gonna be once and fer all and ya can't butt in until I give ya a chance ta, got it?"

Laura gave a dry nod.

And Victor tried to explain his Runt's pathetic childhood in short and simple words.

"So, here we go. Yer daddy was the bastard son of his crazy mom and my drunken dad who worked at Jimmy's name father, Master Howlett's mansion. He was pretty sick all the time, but still got all the nice things while I just got my bitchfaced father's beatings and curse words but of course, that's out of syllabus tonight. So, our little Jimmy had no one else but me ta play with, so Master Howlett brought an orphaned redhead named Rose home and we three became buds. But unfortunately, My asshole of a father raped her and got his ass kicked out of the mansion. One day he returned ta persuade his mommy ta run away with 'im. Jimmy's name father and my Pa got into a verbal fight that ended in Master Howlett' s death. The little Jimmy saw all of it and went apeshit. His claws jumped out and killed our Pa and trust me, I was the happiest kid on the planet at the moment. We both left this house after that and started roaming the world on our own. So now, any questions?"

Creed almost laughed at Lady Jimmy's expression. "Close yer mouth Cub, or it would catch flies's attention."

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

"Right on time, chameleon."

With a sharp sigh, Mystique closed the door and turned around. "I don't like repeating my mistakes, Mr. Creed."

"Good." the feral man smirked and leaned back. "That means yer not gonna repeat the mistake of forgettin' yer manners, right?"

Fighting a large roll of eyes, Mystique shook her head and crossed her arms. "Which model do you want me to change into tonight, Mr. Creed?"

"No model, tonight." Victor switched on the phone and raised the lock screen in the air. "Shift into her tonight."

It was a famous porn actress in a sexy schoolgirl outfit.

Victor smirked wickedly. "Recognized the redhead?"

Mystique nodded. "Caught one of her videos on Toad's phone once. So you've developed a daddy kink in these past few years, too?"

Her sass made Victor chuckle. The fact that Mystique'd never been afraid to say what was on her mind made her so different from other frails.

"Nah, I'm just very fond of redheads. The dress is just a bonus."

With a disgusted look on her face, the shifter changed into the porn star and wrinkled up her nose at her pigtails. "Shit, I look like the chick from Wendy's!"

Victor chuckled again and crooked a finger at her. "C'mere."

Time for the main event!

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

Mystique carefully walked over to him and waited for his next command. She rolled her eyes with a deep sigh as Victor tapped his right thigh, signaling her to sit on it.

She sat on that hairy bolster. "Since ya mentioned the daddy kink..." the metamorph's eyes rounded as Creed pinched her left butt cheek. "Yer gonna call me Daddy tonight."

Mystique sent him a killing scowl. "Is that really necessary?!"

"Yep." he sent a grinning nod in return. "Ya brought it up, ya gonna show it up."

Before she could raise another question, Creed's hands begabegan to stroll over her scantily clad body hungrily. Tracing up her white shirt, his hands reached around to cup her breasts. She gasped as he gave each melon hidden behind that shining silk knot shirt a gentle squeeze. His claws then returned to where they started from and began to caress her thighs up and down lazily before coming down to slip under her cheeks. Mystique's eyes narrowed in suspicion.  _He is being quite gentle tonight._

"Oh gawd..."

Mystique moaned deeply as he spread her globes apart and traced a thumb over her puckered entrance. She began chewing her lip when she heard the sound of spitting.

"A-Aahh..." a shuddering sigh escaped her as soon as his wet thumb claw pushed its way into her resisting opening and began loosening her other hole for his Python.

Victor caught her reddened earlobe in his mouth and whispered seductively. "Do ya know what Daddy's doin' ta ya, princess? He's gettin' yer cute ass ready ta take Daddy's big cock. Yeah, I can do it without all these gentle touches and spit, but that's just gonna split ya in half and hurtin' ya ain't on Daddy's list tonight..."

His words had drugged her mind. She couldn't help but moan like a submissive bitch. When he finally sure that she was ready to take him, he suddenly pushed her forward and jumped up to his feet to unbutton his pants.

His taloned grips spread her cheeks again.

"Get ready, princess...here i come!"

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

"OH SHIT!"

Mystique screamed loudly as Creed's thorny cucumber stuck into her other hole where the sun didn't shine. He  _pretended_  to be careful, but taking a giant SPIKED cock in the ass was going to hurt like a bitch and this fact made him grin like a fucking Cheshire cat.

"How's it feelin' ta take Daddy in the bowels, princess?"

"I asked ya somethin', munchkin."

"AHHH!" a slightly angry spank made her scream again. She glared over her shoulder, gritting her teeth furiously. "I-It feelin' great... _Daddy_..."

Her enraged reply made Creed grin again and he turned his pushed into thrusts. Mystique's ass was now being drilled by Victor's merciless shoves. Her breasts jumped and rolled as her body was being jolted about in a brutal fuck.

"Is daddy givin' it ta ya too damn hard, baby girl?" Creed laughed viciously. "Do ya want me ta be a little gentle with ya?"

Just to piss the feral man like last time, Mystique smirked over her shoulder. "W-What? A-Are you capable of being gentle, Daddy?"

The acidic taunt hit a raw nerve. Victor's grin vanished in a split second. Mystique closed her eyes and smirked smugly, thinking she'd finally made the big bad Sabertooth shut up but she was so very wrong.

"So ya think I ain't capable of bein' gentle, huh?" the anil shifter's eyes snapped open. "Then lemme show ya how gentle this fuckin' beast can be."

Mystique's eyes widened in surprise as the feral man's brutal thrusts suddenly turned slow and benign while his right hand reached between her legs to play with my clit.

"Ugh...not again!" Mystique snarled at herself as Victor's teasing touch started building hundreds of coils inside her stomach. Her whimpers and growls of hurt soon turned into the moans of sheer pleasure as she began to buck against his length shamelessly.

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

Her instinctive reaction made Creed smirk victoriously. He'd now understood that his maddening touch embarrassed this fucking shifter more than his hard thrusts did. He grinded his thumb in hard circle, her hips rolling with his rhythm while his other hand glided down to her pussy and started fucking her with his four thick fingers.

"O-Oh my...shitttt!" Mystique's toes curled at every slow but deep invasion of his meat. The sweet thumps of skin against skin and wet sloppy sounds of her gushing holes being pounded filling her ears and driving her insane with wild lust.

"Ah...ah...arghh...mmphhh!"

"Who's yer daddy, princess?"

Mystique closed her eyes in deep embarrassment and whispered softly. "Y-You are..."

These painful words rolled out of that panting mouth just because the metamorph was on the verge of receiving a powerful orgasm but rejecting her unspoken request, Victor suddenly pushed pulled out of her and once again forced her to his knees. Mystique smirked bitterly, she had already sensed his evil plan.

"C'mon, baby girl," he growled down at her. "Give daddy the best handjob of his life."

With a shuddering sigh, Mystique stared up into his eyes as she wrapped her right hand around him and began bobbing his hot flesh. A deep groaned rumbled out of his chest. To get rid of him as quickly as possible, Mystique rapidly began moving her hand up and down his barbed erection. Her grip around the veiny pole pulling a groan out of him with every pump.

"Shit..." Victor threw his head back and let out a loud puff. Damn, he was close! Sensing his reaction from his groans of pleasure, Mystique played her final trick that worked on most of FELINE ferals. Her thumb swiped over the leaking slit as her other hand reached up to tweak a few of those spikes all over the glistening head.

"DAMNNN!" a gutteral roar jumped out of the giant feral's mouth as squirts of white load splattered her face and chest. "What the fuck was THAT, woman?!"

"Just a little trick that blows a tomcat's second mind very well." Mystique muttered, wiping all that sticky mess off her face. As her hand tried to shrug it all off, Victor caught her wrist.

The feral bastard smirked down at her evilly. "None of my bitches ain't allowed ta throw my facial away."

After that...y'all can guess what will have happened after that, right?

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

**S*t why the heck did I write that 😂! My head is full of so many kinky ideas now 😏😉😂!**


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff, some fun and a lot of crazy smut 😉!

Oh c'mon, Laura! It was just a joke, alright?"

Victor's feet halted halfway down the corridor as his grumpy niece's angry scent wafted from the living room and tingled his nostrils.

"But it wasn't funny!"

Creed raised a brow. What are those kiddies joking about?

"Yes, it is." Gideon also nodded, laughing at the wide screen on the wall. "Mr. Creed really looks like Mr. Grinch! Big, hairy and grumpy!"

Creed's jaw tightened. The little pup is running his mouth way too much!

"No, he does not!" Laura protested. "You guys shouldn't say all of this nonsense about the man who's letting us stay here during that violent snow storm."

Victor's eyes rounded in great surprise this time. The mute machinegun is taking his side?!

"Okay, okay, just calm down, guys!" Rictor tried to calm the rising dispute down. "Gideon and Rebecca, say sorry to Laura, after all, it's her uncle you're both talking about."

Sulking, Gideon and Rebecca crossed their arms and grumbled out their sorries.

Laura gave a forgiving smile in return and came back to her chair. "And I'm also sorry for shouting at you guys. Look, I'm not taking Mr. Creed's side here, but that man is going against the biggest mutant hating organization just to protect us all. His rude behavior is just a hard shell, there is a good heart behind it."

Creed's chest suddenly puffed out at warm praise. He really had no idea the little Logan respected him so much. A small but genuine smile touched his fanged mouth this time.

Letting 'em all have some of his stored meat isn't going to hurt his stash much, isn't it?

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

"Y-Yeah, J-Johnathan, w-we'll be there a-as soon as this goddamn w-weather clears up..."

Mystique quickly hung up and glared at the damned dishes again. Her teeth were chattering terribly. She hated to dip her hands into the cold water in winter, her fingers always numbed for hours. But that giant dickhead, he had clearly ordered her to use only cold water to do all the chores. He was really taking this revenge thing to another level.

She all but screamed as a couple of large arms trapped her against the counter from behind. Before she could even turn her head, Victor grinned in her ear. "What's the matter, chameleon? Did I scare ya?"

Gritting her teeth furiously, Mystique spun her head and gave the feral man a killing glare. "What are you doing here, Mr. Creed?"

Laughing shamelessly, Creed caught her earlobe between his teeth and rubbed his everhard bulge against the shifter's clothed ass, cashing a deep shudder on Mystique's throat.

"Was just gettin' bored in my room so came out to take a little stroll. By the way," He released the small piece of flesh and growled in her ear seductively. "I'm really lovin' every single second of our little deal, chameleon."

Smirking bitterly, Mystique shook her head before turning within the hoop of Creed's arms and glaring up at him. "I know what you're trying to do, Mr. Creed. You're trying to break me by raining all that sexual torture and verbal insult. You want me to drop to my knees and cry and apologize to you for something I didn't start." she leaned closer and dug an accusing forefinger into his chest. "But you've forgotten...that It was  _you_  who burst into my room that night, Mr. Creed."

She pulled back with another sharp smile "But just to let you know, I'm a whole lot stronger than you think. I've faced worse than all of that. No matter what you do, you cannot break me. Now, if you please..." she held his wrists to break the hold around her and surprisingly enough, Victor let her this time.

"Oh I'll break ya, Myst." Creed leaned back against the counter and growled, watching her blue ass hurry out of the kitchen. He then turned his head and watched the water running from the tap the shifter had forgot to turn off before leaving.

"I'll break ya real bad tonight."

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

***knock-knock** *

Toad recognized the scent and grinned. "C'mon in!"

Stella poked her head in the room with a nervous "Hi."

"Oh hey," hiding his childish excitement, Toad quickly sat and pulled the buds out of his ear with a grin. "Thought you were busy watchin' that crappy movie with other kids."

"Nah," Stella walked in. "I've already watched it many times."

The green mutant tapped the spot next to him. "C'mon."

Smiling nervously, Stella crossed the room and took the spot he offered. "So, what are you listening?"

Toad gave a pursed smile and raised his Ipod. "Just my old collection, because today's music just makes my ears bleed."

Stella laughed. "Mr. Creed also hates today's songs. His cassettes mostly have songs from 60s and 70s. Besides our TV, those tapes are the only source of music I have."

"Why?" Toad furrowed his brows. "You don't have your own phone?"

The amphibian girl shook her head with a weak smirk. "Mr. Creed says I have no family or friends to call so I don't need one."

Toad flinched at the answer. Big Daddy has really forced his lass to live like a nun so far!

"C'mere," he unexpectedly offered one of the wires to her. "I don't know what's hot in the market right now, but I'm sure yer gonna love the songs of my time."

Stella hesitantly took the offered bud and shoved it into her left ear. Their heads came really close, but Toad quickly cleared his throat and pulled his face back. Stella smiled when she recognized the singer.

Toad smiled back. "Look like ya know the singer."

Stella gave a smiling nod. "It's Usher."

Toad grinned. "And the song is 'You Got It Bad'."

Stella grinned back and relaxed a little bit. They leaned back against the headboard and began to enjoy the lyrics.

_U got, u got it bad_

_When you're on the phone_

_Hang up and you call right back_

_U got, u got it bad_

_If you miss a day without your friend_

_Your whole life's off track_

_You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house_

_You don't wanna have fun_

_It's all you think about_

_U got it bad when you're out with someone_

_But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else_

_U got it bad..._

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

***Knock-knock***

A familiar evil smirk bared Victor's fangs. "Come in, chameleon."

With a deep sigh, Mystique walked in and closed the door before turning to face the biggest asshole on the entire planet. The smirk infuriated her even more, but she drank down her anger quietly.

"So what's your next command, Mr. Creed?"

Creed leaned back and momentarily gazed at the shape-shifter before uttering his next order. "Change into Leni Zauber tonight."

Mystique was caught completely by surprise with absurd demand. He wanted her to change into Leni Zauber, the German spy that grabbed his attention during their Weapon- X days? Why did he want to see her again?

"I didn't tell ya ta run yer little brain, shifter." Creed growled impatiently. "Just shift into the bottle blonde, go to my bathroom and face the shower."

With no other fucking option, the shifter did as her 'Master' said. She transformed into a naked Leni Zauber. The same piercing blue eyes, blonde curls and hourglass figure. With a soft but insulting smirk, Victor leered at her bare body from head to toe before motioning at the door. She quietly went to the bathroom and rested her forehead against the wall of the shower panel attached to before spreading her legs.

Victor left the couch and reached the door of his lavish master bathroom. The rustle of clothes being taken off entered Mystique's ears and made her heart start pounding. She bit her lower lip and hoped that it would get over soon.

A hard push and she was pinned to the wall. The cold tiles and jets touched her front and gave the pale skin goosebumps. She felt the barbed tip of Creed's cock rake her resisting entrance as he growled in her ear. "Ya smell like the rotten veggies ya cook fer yer kids, Leni, let's have a shower together."

Mystique's eyes first broadened and then narrowed in deep confusion. Before she could even protest, Victor turned on the jets and a burst of icy water sprayed Mystique's face and sides. She stepped back in mild horror and tried to get away from the chilled droplets that was like poison for her cold-blooded skin, but was stopped by Victor's cock that was shoved into her at the same time. A strangled cry escaped her throat.

Victor grinned into her ear in German.  **"Genießen, Zauber."**  (Enjoy, Zauber.)

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

Shivering terribly, Mystique felt the chilled water slap her breasts before sliding down her stomach and back and invading every inch of her body while Victor's thrusts were forcing her to hug the wall again and again.

Creed laughed and spanked her ass hard. "Looks like yer other hole feelin' empty."

Mystique unsuccessfully gripped the tiles with a gasped moan as Victor pulled out of her throbbing cunt and pushed into her other orifice, scratching the inner muscles mercilessly. His cock filled her bowels completely and began pumping in and out of her the 'gentle' pace that made her writhe in pleasure. After fucking her for a while, he returned to her pussy. He kept switching holes nonchalantly, as if it was the most fun game of the world.

Creed grinned into her ear again. "So, Leni, did I break ya this time?"

Victor frowned a bit when there was no response from the Metamorph this time. The sweet scent of her building arousal had also faded away. All he could hear was her weak shivers. Slightly suspicious, he halted his thrusts for a minute and touched her shoulder. Her body had turned completely cold and numb and her heartbeats were weakening with each passing second.

"Shit!" Victor growled to himself and pulled out of her as he realized that like all other cold-blooded animals of the world, Mystique couldn't control her body temperature and therefore became sluggish in cold weather and even her healing factor couldn't do anything about it.

AND he'd put her under this bone-numbing shower.

_Fuck!_

He shook his head rapidly and started thinking about some swift damage control. After all, he just wanted to freeze her stubbornness, not her life. He quickly turned off the cold shower. One of his hands rapidly wrapped around her waist, or she would have collapsed to the floor. He other hand hastily switched on lukewarm water. Mystique's eyes fluttered behind the closed curtains as a spray of warm droplets splattered her face.

"C'mon, c'mon!" his fingers started rubbing her shoulders and arms carefully. The lukewarm rain soaked them both completely. The sluggishness taking over Mystique'e body after tasting the cold shower gradually washed away. He let out a relieved breath as the shifter opened her eyes and released a shuddering sigh.

He captured her chin and turned her shuddering face to him. Deep amber started into baby blue. Anger, frustration, worry and arousal, all these four emotions filled the atmosphere of the closed square. The German frail was definitely one of the most beautiful faces he'd ever seen. The German accent laced with Mystique's sass made her even more unique. She was a mesmerizing combination of beautiful, smart and dangerous. Maybe that was why he could not help but fall for her so hard in their Weapon-X days.

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

The quiet conversation of eyes was disturbed by Sabertooth's roar.

_**What the hell are ya doin', asshole? Don't fuckin' let the blue balls kill yer revenge!** _

The fog of Leni's beauty dissolved in the air as soon as the critter knocked all the lost sense back into the human's brain. Creed shook his head vigorously before looking back to the shape-shifter. The gaze had turned into a glare. He had to think about all the deceptions Mystique had given her so far to sound like an asshole he was toward her.

He pulled back and gave Mystique's shoulder a light shove. "Get down on yer knees and give me a good suck."

The command shattered all the building hopes. Mystique shakily sighed and dropped to her knees before her Master. The spiked head of his meat was a mere inch away from his mouth. Quietly leaning forward, Mystique took her lips close to velvety tip to print a gentle kiss on the small slit.

"Shit!" Victor threw his head back and groaned. It had been a very long time since a frail had given him head and he hated to admit, but Mystique was the one he'd ever experienced. She didn't even need to use her hands when it came to a blowjob. Besides her skills, her biggest plus point was that she'd never been afraid of him or his monstrous appendage.

A big white drop of precum moistened her lips. Not bothering to look up and enjoy the feral asshole's whimpering, she was busy licking every backward pointing spine, knowing it would drive the beast insane.

Creed's hand plunged into her long, wavy blonde hair as pulled her head back with a wild growl. "Can't cha do anythin' better than that?"

A smug smirk spread on the pink lips. The growl was complete pretence and Mystique didn't need to be a goddamned telepath to know that. Her smirking lips spread over him, cautiously sliding down his hard pole as it stretched her mouth to his size. His spikes scratched the inner skin of her cheeks but she ignored the light pain. Her tongue danced around his meat, following the veins and ridges when she started to bob her head, sucking him as hard as she could. Victor cruelly pumped himself in and out of her mouth and sucked in a sharp hiss as he hit the back of her throat.

Mystique smirked around the hairy base. _Gag Reflex? What's that?_

Victor lazily leaned a hand against the tiled wall and rested his head on the bulky arm as he felt himself nearing a ming blowing climax. Sucking slurpily, Mystique let his taste mixed with her spit trail down her chin and make a small puddle on the wet floor.

"What the fuck?!" Victor snarled in frustration as Mystique abruptly pulled him out of her mouth but his protest died in his throat as soon as her tongue wrapped around one ball. Before Victor could understand anything, Mystique played her final trick. She took both of his giant nuts between her teeth and tongue alternately and lapped and pulled at them until Victor announced his blissful release.

"OH FUCK YEAHHH...!"

"Ahhh!" Mystique whimpers as Victor gripped the back of her hair and crammed himself back into her mouth so she could swallow every damned drop. Flaring her nostrils, Mystique sucked him as loudly as she could. When he was sure she has taken in everything. He unclenched his fist with a lazy grin.

"That was good. Now get the fuck outta here, chameleon."

Mystique released him with a loud, careless pop and shot back up to his feet. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and gave the feral bastard one last glare before spinning around to get out the ridiculously big bathroom. As she crossed the room-

"Wait a sec," Mystique scowled over her shoulder. Victor picked up his duster from the ground and threw it at her with a low mutter.

"Borrow it fer tonight."

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

**Awww Victor is a big bad but still soft meanie 😂!**


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um-hello? Anybody home?
> 
> Heyyyy guys! Look, I'm back with another chap I'm sure you guys were waiting for hard! (for those who don't why I wasn't updating, I had been facing some health problems for the past few weeks) but before y'all go down, I need to announce that this story is about to get over soon 😁! Just four more chapters and then FTPOA will reach its end but of course, that would be a HAPPY ENDINGGG!
> 
> Last, but not the least- Happy Pride Month, everybody 🌈! Be proud of your choice, be proud of who you are 😘😘😘!

_"Borrow it fer tonight."_

Lying in her bed, Mystique rolled her eyes with a shivering huff and glared down at her damp body wrapped in Creed's duster as his words repeated themselves in her brain. He had really crossed the limit tonight, but that compensation was just..she really had no idea how to feel about that. She should be hating him for whatever he did, right? But strangely enough, she wasn't. She was feeling a bunch of emotions right now, but hate wasn't one of them. It was all anger, frustration, remorse and...

Biting her bottom lip, the shape-shifter once again looked down at herself and slowly took her hand down to ease the frustration his dick had caused in her. She played with her needy pussy gently while her thumb massaged her still puffy clit. The throbbing sensation of arousal returned rapidly and encouraged her body to step toward a mind-blowing release.

"O-Ohhh!" she played with herself harder, while her other hand started squeezing her scaled breasts, causing a light whimper on her lips. Since Victor had already worked her pretty hard, she didn't have to wait long. Before she could sense it, her breaths quickened as her pending orgasm burst out of mouth with a quivering moan that uttered an unexpected name that surprised her.

"M-Mr. Creed..."

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

"Whoa, the bitch left her treasure chest open!"

A wide grin touched Victor's fanged mouth as he saw the slightly ajar door of Mystique's room. She must have left it open in a hurry. He looked around furtively, kids and Toad were in the living room and the shifter was in hall, removing webs. It was his golden chance.

He quietly entered the room and ran his eyes around. Everything looked neat and kept in its place. The bitch hadn't touched a single thing of the given room. She had nothing but a small bag with her when she came here, and it was resting on a small stand in the corner. He walked over to it. He unzipped it and looked inside. There was nothing but a few warm jackets and leggings on the top of other things. He dug his hand deep into the bag and came out with her gun and passport. The feral man smirked and shook his head. The woman never went anywhere with her little toy. His hand dove into the bag once more and resurfaced with a surprise this time.

A small, old diary.

Okay now that was something he hadn't expected to see in Mystique's belongings! He had definitely spent a significant amount of time with the anil chameleon, but he had never seen her write a diary.

Okay now his tomcat was curious.

His gaze scanned the brown leather cover, it was a nameless one with torn corners. The color of centre had also faded. She must have been using it for a very long time. He eagerly opened it and ran his eyes over the words written in the first line.

_Dear Angela,_

Before he could reach down and read the main content, Mystique came out of now here and tried to snatch the journal from him. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Creed?!"

Victor smirked and held the book up so Mystique couldn't catch it. "Forgettin' yer manners, chameleon?"

With a long sharp exhale, Mystique stepped back and held out her head, gritting her teeth furiously. "Please...give my diary back to me... _Mr. Creed_."

"Nope." Victor gave a grinning shake of his head. "This is my house, so basically everything in it is mine as long as yer here, sweetheart. By the way, who is this Angela?"

The shape-shifter's eyes widened in clement horror as her diary's name came out of that giant asshole's mouth. He read her personal stuff?!

Stuttering, she pounced at the book. "I-It's just my diary's name, now give it back to me!"

"Nahhh..." Victor shook his head grinning. "Yer lyin', I can smell it on ya!"

She made a furious attempt to take her book back this time. "That's none of your business, Mr. Creed!"

"Didn't ya just hear me, chameleon?" Victor flashed that infuriating grin again. "This is MY house so everything in it is mine as long as yer here! So this is definitely MY business now! Ya don't wanna tell me about her? Okay, l'll find it out myself." with that he crammed the book into the right pocket of his pants and pushed mystique out of his way.

"W-Wait! No! That's not fair, Mr. Creed!"

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

"Need some help?"

Victor halted his shovel's next stroke in mid-air and smirked over his shoulder. "And who's gonna help me? You?"

"Um, yes?" Laura smirked back as she sauntered over to him. She revealed her own spade she had hidden behind her back. "I'm small, not weak."

The older feral raised a brow. "Where'd ya get that?"

The teenager smirked smugly.  _*snikt*_  "They know how to pick locks."

Creed rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "Sneakin' into people's rooms behind their backs is NOT okay, Cub. Ya need ta do somethin' about that stupid habit of yers."

Laura dropped her spade and whispered sadly. "I just wanted to help."

Victor rolled his eyes again and huffed. The frail was really a goddamned do-gooder, just like her daddy.

He huffed again and signaled her to get to work with a grumble. "Then why the hell are ya just standin' there? Pick up yer li'l tool and get ta work!"

Laura beamed slightly and did as he said. Creed was shocked to see Laura's agility and stamina. He'd only heard so far that female feline ferals were much faster and energetic than males and today he was seeing it with his own eyes. By the time his grandfather clock struck eleven, he and frail had cleared all the snow covering the lawn and gates.

"Good job, partner." Creed ruffled the teenager's hair, pulling a low growl out of the thin mouth. "Now, c'mon, let's rest for a while."

They both occupied a rusty bench. Not caring what the little frail would think about him, Victor lazily pulled Mystique's diary out of his pocket and opened it. Copying it, Laura also took the small comic book she was always carrying with her out of her pocket and began to read.

Victor glanced at her and grunted. "What's that?"

Laura turned her head and smirked. "Since you don't want to tell me everything about my daddy, I'm finding it out myself."

Victor let out an a used smirk. "Ya do know that everythin' written in all those goddamn comics is a pack of lies, right?"

Laura shook her head. "Not everything. Eden, Xavier's school, and daddy's childhood, most of those facts haven't been tampered with in these books."

Creed almost snarled this time. "Then why the hell did they show me as a goddamn scary xerox of Thor in an orange spandex suit?"

The feral girl laughed lightly. "Well that's something only those stupid writers can tell."

Creed snorted and turned his attention back to the diary. "Ya already wasted alotta my time with yer stupid talks, so just shut up and lemme read, kid."

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

"Nahhhh! I can't do that!"

Stella all but whined this time and it was obvious. Toad wanted her to learn to hunt with his tongue, and their prey was a beautiful white-winged Crossbil sitting on a tree outside her window.

"Oh c'mon, lassie," Toad growled. "It's just a small bird!"

"That's the point, Mort!" Stella growled back. "It's just a small bird, and I don't eat birds! At least not alive! That sounds so disgusting! I'm just gonna puke all over it even if I caught it and tried to eat it!"

The frogman sighed and shook his head. "Then at least try to catch it with your tongue. We'll let it go after that."

The feral girl asked suspiciously. "Y-You promise?"

Toad growled again. "Oh just do it already, Stella!"

"O-Okay!" Stella whimpered and turned her attention back to her target. She let out a sharp puff and opened her mouth. Her strike was slightly awkward, but she caught the bird before its wings could even flutter to fly away. Her long tongue wrapped around the feather ball and brought it to her mouth but instead of swallowing it, she spat it out. The small piece of life covered in her slime hastily wriggled back to its feet and flew away.

"Well done, kid" Toad grinned and started his shoot dance. "That was great for a first timer!"

"What's that?" Stella laughed loudly, wiping her tongue with the right sleeve of her sweater.

Toad halted his shoes with a shocked look. "What? You never played Fortnite?"

Stella shook her head with a pursed smile. "'No phone' rule, remember?"

The Green mutant threw his head back and twirled his eyes. "Your Mr. Creed is really the worst Guardian I have ever seen in my life!"

Stella laughed again. "I know. Why don't teach me those moves by the way?"

Toad smirked. "Ya really want ta learn?"

The feral girl delivered a smiling nod. "Yep."

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

_*knock knock*_

"Come in, shifter."

With a bitter exhale, Mystique walked in and closed the door behind her. She turned back around and glared at the feral man fiercely.

"Which girl is it tonight, Mr. Creed?"

Leering at the blue woman through his narrowed gaze, Creed leaned back and smirked softly. "So you got feelings fer me in the past, huh?"

The blue woman closed her eyes and sighed sharply. Of course the bastard had read her diary!

Ignoring the jibe, Mystique reopened her eyes and gritted out her previous question again. "Can we come back to the real topic? Which girl is it tonight, Mr. Creed?"

Victor stopped smirking and contemplated her face for a long minute before finally speaking. "Turn into Raven Darkholme tonight."

Mystique was once again caught completely by surprise with absurd demand. First Leni, and now Raven? A deep shudder ran through her body when she remembered the punishment Leni had gotten last night. She definitely didn't want a repeat.

"Are yer ears out of order today?" Creed released an irritated growl. "My dick ain't gonna wait all night long."

Puffing out a sharp breath, Mystique quietly shifted into her 'human' form and waited for Creed's next order with a pained look on her face.

Victor's leer raked down the blonde's bare beauty and brought an evil smirk to his lips. Those large but tight melons'd always been a huge turn on for him. After a long admiring pause, he signaled the metamorph to go to the dressing table. "Go, face the mirror and wait."

Raven once again did as he said. She momentarily glared at Creed's reflection sitting on the bed before lowering her head. The wait wasn't very long. The pants were below the hips by the time he reached her. She barely suppressed a quiver as a deep chuckle invaded her personal space. "Gotta say chameleon, ya still got a nice ass."

The lustful remark was followed by a painful spank. She instantly closed her eyes and bit her lip to stop herself from screaming, feeling the sharp sting reddening her white flesh. Victor suddenly gripped her long blonde curls and pulled his head back, causing a sharp yelp on shifter's lips.

"Open those baby blues sweetheart, I want ya ta see yerself moan and squirm like the dirty little slut ya are!"

Obviously, all the gentleness and care he'd shown last night was nowhere to be found tonight.

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

With the end of his snarl Victor shoved into her swiftly, causing Raven to press against the mirror with a loud shout. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back against him, forcing her to take in every fucking inch of his thorny cock.

"Take it! Take it nice and hard, shifter!" the cruel feral laughed at her painful expression in the mirror.

"M-Mmph..." the sneer forced Raven to resist his torture bravely. Once she adjusted with his brutal speed, she held the frame of the dressing table tightly and started rocking against his thrusts furiously. Smiling bitterly, she squeezed her cunt around his cock every time it reached her silky depths, as if repeating _her_  taunt she'd given him yesterday.

_I've faced worse than all of that._

Her resistance enraged Creed. All her dirty secrets he had read in the diary repeated themselves in his mind. The bitch has always suppressed her feelings around him just because she regarded him as nothing but a fucking brute. All her denials, all her escapes, they all filled his brain with reborn animosity toward her.

_**Sabertooth growls.** _

_**Make the bitch submit ta us!** _

"A-Ahhh!" the shape-shifter let out a loud whimper as Victor's right hand suddenly reached around and began to squeezing her breasts roughly while his meat giving her hard and short stabs. His teeth caught her earlobe between his incisors, angrily nipping, tugging and spitting it out of his mouth to repeat the process.

Grinning, he tweaked her hard nipples mercilessly. "That feels good, right?"

"Shit!" Raven's nails bit into her palms as she felt those familiar coils begin to form in her stomach. Like always he was bringing her to a maddening orgasm and like always she couldn't stop herself from enjoying this torturous build-up. His cock thrust in and wiggled naughtily, challenging her clenching walls to catch him if they could.

His mouth now traveled down to her neck and laved it with his tongue before whispering against the wet flesh, looking in the mirror. "Just look at ya, squirmin' like a little bitch in heat again. Ya really can't resist me, right? Does this poor little thing want this?"

Before you could even utter a word to stop him, his left hand hand's fingers snaked around to draw fast circles around her throbbing clit. This was the metamorph's shattering point. She could no longer control her moans against her will.

"O-Oh shit, yesss...mmm!"

But like always, Creed behaved like the sadistic asshole he was and pulled out of Raven right before she could cum. "Haha! Do ya really think I'm gonna let ya cum on MY cock, chameleon?"

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

He then forced her to her knees before leering at her heavy breasts. "Since yer my temporary whore, why doncha give it ta me like one?"

Raven's eyes narrowed in confusion. Victor read 'em and rolled his eyes before grunting. "I wanna fuck those pretty tits."

The shifter lowered her head and sighed as soon as he words sunk in. She understood what the feral bastard wanted. Without barking anything in return, she simply cupped her breasts and trapped his glistening cock between them. Rubbing herself on the veiny flesh, she took the redhot tip in her mouth with every stroke and gave it a slurpy suck.

Creed growled in sheer pleasure. "Now that's what I was talkin' about!"

"Wucking affwole!" muttering around the thick rod, the blue woman hollowed her cheeks and started sucking him noisily to finish it as soon as she could. Her lips enveloped the spiked head and began to slide down his hard pole as far as she could.

"Oh fuck, yeah..." Creed tossed his head back and groaned in heavenly bliss, his hips rocking into Raven's mouth. "Ya really got a great pair of jugs, shifter."

Raven sensed the upcoming climax ready to burst any time. She quickly narrowed her mouth even more, her teeth grazing the protruding veins and ridges in a way that drove every man insane.

"O-Oh shit! Damn! Keep doin' whatever the fuck yer doin, chameleon!"

Creed's stomach tightened as Raven's jiggling titties strangled his member like a snake. Bobbing her head madly, Raven played another trick she had learned from her past experiences and bit the cockhead lightly before pulling at the sharp spikes around the length with his teeth. The damned card forced the feral man to squirt into her mouth with an earth-shaking roar.

"OH YEAHHH..."

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

"OH YEAHHH..."

Creed squeezed his eyes shut and let out a completely sated roar as his giant load painted Raven's mouth. The blue woman swallowed those hot white gobs with a soft grimace. Once he was done cumming, he decided to throw the last taunt at the shape-shifting bitch. He shoved his hand into the pocket of his pants and pulled out his purse. He took out a Canadian fifty-dollar note and threw it at the blonde.

He looked back down and smirked evilly. "That was fuckin' great! Wanted ta give ya more, but that's all I have right now."

The smirk suddenly disappeared as he smelled a couple of tears traveling down the blonde's face. It definitely shocked him. He had made Mystique do so many nasty things in the past few days, but none of them could ever pull those damned salty drops out of her. And the biggest surprise was that Instead of making him happy, the fact actually irritated him.

He let out an low growl. "What're those tears fer, chameleon?"

"Congratulations, Mr. Creed." after a long pause, Raven finally looked up and flashed an insulting smirk. "You finally broke me tonight. You finally made me feel like a cheap whore tonight, something I was sure I would never become for anyone. But you know what," she wiped her tears angrily and forced herself back to her feet before burying her eyes into the feral man's. "I'm doing all this just for all those kids, so you can call it your little victory but deep down...I'm the real winner." she spun around to storm out of the room with that but-

"Oh really?" It was Victor that had an insulting smirk on his lips this time. "So yer tryin' ta say that yer doin' all of this just fer all those sweet little kids because ya've suddenly become a lovin' mother hen?  _Really?_ " He turned around and played with a curly strand before throwing the next taunt at her. "Sorry ta say sweetheart, but all that noble stuff comin' outta yer mouth's just makin' ya sound like a fuckin' hypocrite ta me because as far as I remember, ya never loved yer own Cub."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Raven abruptly roared back, the dam of her tolerance had broken. "You cannot judge my motherhood over just one decision, Creed! I let our baby get adopted because I knew that we would both hate him for his humanity one day and look, it finally came true! Graydon and his goddamn organization named Transigen destroyed our entire mutant kind and we both hate him for that!"

"But that happened just because he never got a chance to be with us!" Creed's ferocious roar echoed in the large room. "That poor child would never hate our kind so much if we tried to be good parents and bring him up together. And yeah, I didn't let our son go because he was a human! I let him go just because ya always made me feel like I could never be a good father fer him!" he knew his next words were going to hurt the blue skin deeply but he snarled it out of his chest today.

"So no matter what you say today, but all yer dirty deeds ya've done in the past just prove that yer the worst mother of this world!"

A great loss of words seized Raven's throat. Victor's words penetrated her body and soul like hundreds of invisible arrows. She'd been called a lot of names in her long life, but the accusation of being the worst mother of this world shattered her inner strength completely.

She mindlessly turned around and advanced toward the door. She was just about to cross the threshold , but her feet just hung in the air when she looked over her shoulder and whispered weakly.

"His first day at his new parents' house, his first birthday, his first day at the school..." a tearful smile played about Raven's lips. "His first field trip, his first medal in a race and his first time at the high school." she wiped her tears and spoke again, looking at Victor who was starting back at her in sheer surprise now.

"There're so many more firsts of Graydon's life I've attended, Mr. Creed. I could never be present there as his mother, but I always made sure he had been living the wonderful life I always wanted for him. And I kept visiting him until he found out about us and began to hate out kind, my fake face tried to make him understand our reasons, but he wasn't ready to listen." she bored her gaze into Victor's.

"I know you're never going to believe it but...I've always loved our son, but his hate for our kind has overpowered that love."

With the end of her revelation, Raven turned her head back and walked out of the room, leaving a genuinely shocked Creed to replay her words in his mind again and again.

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

**Yeah, Graydon Creed is the owner of Transigen in my fic.**

**Okay, so things got a little bit awkward between them this time but don't worry guys, I'll fix it next time.**

**Next time:- Raven tells Victor who Angela actually is and Sabertooth MATES with Mystique 😉!**


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys, I'm back with another chap but before that..i finally got a chance to watch X-Men: Dark Phoenix and it was really sad to see that Jean Horrible Grey kill Mystique in the flick! To be honest, I've always loved the twisted but still caring character of that blue lady. Since those idiots have already killed that great character before she could join X-Men 1, 2 and 3, the only explanation I can give about her being with Victor in 2029 is that Deadpool, who is still using Cable's time travel device in some other Timeline has made some terrific changes in the past that are gonna make Mystique survive for my story 😉!

**Last, but not the least- Happy 4th of July, people 🎆! God Bless America ✨!**

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

*knock knock*

A soft knock at the door broke Creed out of the emotional turmoil Mystique's revelation had created inside him last night. He finally ripped his gaze off the mirror and lazily picked up the shirt he had taken out for today from the bed.

"Come in, Cub."

With a tray full of bacon and pancakes, Stella slowly walked in and smiled obediently. "Morning, Mr. Creed."

Creed gave a dry nod in return and came back to the dressing table to button up the shirt in the mirror. "Where's Blue? Isn't she supposed ta bring me breakfast every day as long as she's here?"

Stella put the tray on the bed and spoke softly. "Ms. Darkholme's a little bit busy with her kids today, so she sent me."

Victor gave another dry nod and muttered as he rolled up his sleeves. "So the blue bitch's tryin' ta avoid seein' me, huh."

Stella's sharp ears heard the incoherent mutter anyway. Biting her bottom lip nervously, she let out a mutter of her own. "Well, what else do you expect from her after whatever you said to her last night?"

"Cub," Totally surprised, Creed threw the girl a sharp glare. "Ya eavesdrop us every night?"

The amphibian girl lowered her head quickly and mumbled. "Every feral living in this house knows what you two do every night, Mr. Creed."

A slight hint of embarrassment had joined his shock this time. Victor rapidly turned to her and crossed his arms stiffly. "So ya're here ta defend yer new friend now?"

Stella sighed and shook her head again. "I am not here to defend anyone, Mr. Creed. In fact, I don't even know what it exactly is between you two. All I know that your words were pretty harsh last night and they really hurt Ms. Darkholme."

"Oh trust me, Cub," breathing angrily, Creed gritted out his anger in a barely contained tone. "That chameleon's tears are as fake as she's herself. And yeah, she also hates me as much as I do her."

Being a typical teenager all of a sudden, Stella quickly grumbled with a soft roll of eyes. "Well I don't know about you, but whenever i talk to Mystique about you, I smell a mix of various emotions, but hate is never one of them."

Before Creed could scold the feral girl for forgetting her manners, she twirled on her heel and stormed out of the room. Victor threw his hands in the air with an baffled shake of his head.

"What's gotten inta ya today, kid?"

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

"So," Creed tried to sound completely nonchalant as his axe made another strike at one of the dry trees of his lawn. "Tell me about all the stuff i missed in the past few years."

Toad momentarily halted his hands gathering the chopped logs and cocked a brow. "What do you wanna know, man?"

"Everythin'." he shrugged. "Brotherhood, other members, buckethead."

Toad smirked and resumed the gathering. "Well, everything was goin' great until your goddamn son convinced the government to pass that Mutant Control Act."

Creed sighed. "That boy is my biggest mistake."

"Couldn't have put it better myself." the green mutant snickered, bundling up the kindlings. "That Legacy Virus shit created by your son's white coats destroyed everything. Brotherhood, X-Men...everything was gone. We all lost a lot of friends. After Erik's death...it was a hard time fer all of us, man. Myst was the most affected by this loss. It took her a long time to get over his death, but then she took over his ship and decided ta continue his mission, ta protect mutants from those goddamn flatscans."

Victor rolled his eyes. "Wow, that blue bitch became a nun all of sudden and nobody told me?"

Toad smirked again. "I know ya've got an old beef with her, but trust me big buy, Myst ain't that evil, self-centered, manipulative bitch anymore. First she lost Erik and then Xavier. Losin' both your brother and your best friend does that fer ya."

"I ain't still buyin' any of that." Creed growled, the next swing carrying some extra force laced with anger. "I've known Raven fer years. That woman's all about her fuckin' self! She never done a single thing fer others!"

"Oh yeah?" Toad growled back as he stood up. "Then maybe you don't know but she's the only one yer livin' this peaceful life in Canada because of!"

Creed's eyes narrowed immediately. "What the hell do ya mean?"

Toad crossed his arms with a deep sigh as he began to read another secret chapter of Mystique's life. "Nobody but me knows this, man, but she's the one who impersonated the President of Canada years ago so she could convince his government not to join USA and his sycophantic countries' mindless crusade against mutants."

"What?!"

Toad nodded. "That's the truth. She then gathered all the remaining mutants and founded a new Brotherhood here in Canada." He pointed a finger toward the large window of Creed's living room. All the kids, Stella and Mystique were playing Scribbles after breakfast. One of the kids was pouting over Mystique's another win and she couldn't help but laugh this time. Victor almost felt a deep ache in his chest when he found the blue woman laughing so cheerfully and freely among all those children. It was no smirk or sneer. It was a sweet, genuine laugh. She had never done in his presence, maybe because he never gave her a chance to.

"Those kids," Toad continued. "They were never our responsibility. We'd been livin' underground for years, until Xavier mentally contacted Mystique ta save those kids. It was the last favour that old gadgie wanted from his sister before dyin'. Gettin' those kids outta that hell and protectin' them now became Mystique's responsibility."

Toad waited for a sneer but when nothing came out of Creed's shocked mouth, he sighed and continued. "Look I'm not tryin' to tell you to forget your beef against her, but just remember all this when ya try to make her pay 'the rent' fer lettin' us all stay here."

With the last word Toad picked up the bundle, put it on his shoulder and walked away, leaving Creed alone to stare at Mystique's joyful laughter and cogitate over this newly found side of her life.

**_Sabertooth sighs._ **

**_Maybe we really misunderstood her._ **

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

"Seein' ya do all those daily chores like normal frails feels good."

Taking out soaked load, Mystique closed her eyes and exhaled shakily to let the taunt go over her head. "W-What're you doing here, M-Mr. Creed?"

Clearing his throat slightly, Creed uncrossed his arms and walked in with a careless shrug. "Just came ta make sure ya haven't sabotaged my machine yet."

Shivering, Mystique dumped the last few clothes into ice-cold water and threw the feral man a sharp glare. "W-Well i'm almost done and as y-you can see, your machine's still working, so you can go feel relieved and go back to do w-whatever you were doing..."

"Nah," Victor shook his head with a defiant smirk and leaned back against the nearby wall before almost growling. "I ain't goin' anywhere until ya answer ta a question of mine."

Mystique's body stiffened at the deep seriousness of his tone. Her deep frown looked over shoulder as she turned on the dryer. "What question?"

Creed stared into her yellow gaze for a long, uninterrupted minute. He had no idea why he wanted to know this, maybe because of that 'unseen side' of Mystique Stella and Toad'd told him about today. Maybe there were a lot of things about this woman he didn't know and he wanted to know all of them before making a new opinion about her.

Keeping her pinned with his gaze, he whispered softly. "Who's Angela?"

Mystique's ears perked up as her beloved diary's name fell out of that feral bastard's mouth. She balled her hands into fists and growled angrily. "I already told you that-"

"And we both know that's not true." Creed cut off the snarl. "I asked ya a simple question, and I want a simple answer. Now, tell me. Who's Angela?"

Mystique threw her head back and whined. "But why do you even wanna know about her?!"

Victor suddenly lunged forward and trapped Mystique's body within the ring of his arms. His lips almost brushed hers as he buried his eyes into hers. "Because I wanna know about the good side of the baddest bitch of the planet she hides from everyone for some shitty reason."

Mystique stared into those mesmerisingly deep amber pools for a long moment before whispering. "She was my sister. My elder twin by five minutes. Unlike me Angie was completely normal. That was why she was Daddy's favourite, but she never hated me for my blue skin." a weak smile played across her lips. "We would always play together and share everything. Daddy told her to stay away from me or I'd 'infect' her, but she never listened to him."

A distant, painful look crept into her eyes as she remembered that saddening accident. "One day we were playing tag outside...I was chasing her, and she was just running across the road when a car just came out of nowhere and..." tears of uncompensable loss filled her eyes after years.

When she felt the wet drops streaking down her eyes, she hastily wiped them away and sniffled. "I lost my best friend that day. She was the only emotional support I had ever had. Our bond was different, it was based on love and trust. Even after getting a stay at Charles' house, I could never get comfortable with the guy because of his mental powers when it came to spilling my guts to him."

She looked back to Creed and smiled sadly. "I had read _The Diary of a Young Girl_ in Mr. Xavier's library. Anne Frank inspired me to write a diary of my own and I named it Angela because she was the only person I had shared every good and bad moment of my life with."

A long minute of complete silence hung in the air. Creed listened to every shocking word carefully, letting Sabertooth absorbs the unknown side of this blue shape-shifter she had never shown anyone else.

**_Sabertooth growls._ **

**_Her father was a A grade asshole!_ **

It took the shocked feral a long minute to react to her revelation. "So...does anyone else also know about her?"

Mystique shook her head. "Both Charles and Erik knew that I wrote a journal, but they never asked me much about it. Toad once caught me writing, but I threatened him not to tell anyone about it or I'll cut out his tongue."

Creed chuckled. "So that means I'm the only one, huh."

Mystique gave a pursed nod, but before she could say anything else, the buzzer of the machine pulled their attention. She looked back to Creed and smirked.

"Now if you're done, I've got to do my laundry."

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

*knock knock*

"Come in, chameleon."

With a sharp huff, Mystique quietly walked in and closed the door behind. Her red eyebrows wrinkled slightly. Unlike the past one week, Creed was sitting in complete darkness tonight. If it wasn't for her night vision, she couldn't have made out anything. Her eyes scanned his stark-naked body. The rigid frame was sitting completely motionless in that old chair other than his eyes, that were intensely eyeing her from head to toe.

And the biggest surprise, they were pitch-black tonight.

_Does it mean...?_

"So, who's it going to be tonight, Mr. Creed?" she asked calmly. She'd probably gotten used to his straight demands.

Trapping his thin bottom lip between his teeth, the feral man leaned back and spoke softly. "No change tonight. Just go to the footboard and wait fer me."

Okay now that was SHOCKING! Creed...he really wanted to fuck her just as Mystique tonight?! Because as far as he'd implied for the past one week, he didn't want to see her ugly face and blue body while taking her. And why were they going anywhere near his bed? Had they both covered all other places of this ridiculously large room? His goals were really unnerving her tonight.

Can't she just transform into a telepath to sense his evil intentions tonight?

"How many fuckin' times do I need ya tell not ta run yer pretty brains in my room, chameleon?" an annoyed growl shattered her contemplation. "Just go ta the fuckin' footboard, shifter!"

Nodding shakily, Mystique slowly paced over to the bed. Like the feral bastard just demanded, she reached the bottom, gripped it tightly, rested her head on it and waited for him.

The feral finally left the chair and approached the blue woman. He silently reached behind her and crouched down until his face was facing her dry pussy hidden behind her plump butt cheeks. She internally shuddered when he widened her legs to stare at her most private regions. The crimson lips of her hairless cunt had no traces of arousal and her small clit wasn't swollen and throbbing as it always was when he was inside her.

"W-What the..." a small shuddering gasp left the shifter's mouth as a warm but rough tongue caressed her inner labia and clitorius in one long and wet lick. She snapped over her shoulder in great shock. "M-Mr. Creed, what are you-"

"Sabertooth." a very animalistic growl vibrated against her rapidly dampening hole. "Call me Sabertooth tonight."

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

Before Mystique's shocked mind could absorb the words, Sabertooth gripped her asscheeks tightly and let his tongue start shoving in and out of her slit. The anil shape-shifter' irises disappeared into the back of her head and a series of involuntary moans and gasps began to jump off her lips.

"O-Oh gawd...j-just stop..mmmm!"

THAT was her weakness! She could never resist a good licking. Her clawed fingers grasped the old board angrily as her treacherous body began to buck against Sabertooth's action. Pleased by her reaction, Sabertooth began to massage her round globes, muttering praises against her gushing pussy.

"Damn, shifter..." her juices running down his chin. "Yer pussy still tastes so good..."

Mystique wasn't in the state of replying to any of his taunts or compliments. Chewing her lower lip, She just squeezed her eyes shut and started waving against Sabertooth's mouth madly. She was sure it was another pathetic trick of Victor Creed to make fun of her, but her ability of resisting his shenanigans had crumbled at this point.

Smelling her desperation, the feral man pulled his tongue back and jumped to his feet to take care of her needs. A weak, protesting groan escaped Mystique's mouth and turned into a bitter smirk. She knew he would never let her finish. That sadistic bastard would never let her cum in his room.

If only she knew how wrong she was.

Sabertooth's hand wrapped around his cock, stroking the spikes lightly. Mystique heard every movement and prepared herself to be treated as a fucking fuck doll again. A sharp hiss left her mouth when the thick prick pushed its way inside her soaking snatch.

"Sssss!"

To her great surprise, his entry wasn't forced this time. It was gentle, careful and  _maddening_. Yeah, maddening. Because she felt every spike rake her walls so softly it made her dump another rush of wetness. Once Sabertooth was balls-deep inside her, the game of pumping in and out of her kicked off. She closed her eyes again and waited for this sweet torture to end, but they flew open when Sabertooth's hands snaked around to tweak her nipples hidden in the pouches within her scales. They were always hypersensitive and just one touch was enough to make Mystique howl out her pleasure.

"O-Oh shit! Yesss!"

Sabertooth loved those sweet wounds and increased his speed. Both naked bodies now slapping and thumping against each other to create some very obscene moans.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Mmphhh!"

Mystique's climax had reached her head by this moment. She could burst any second and she was sure that like always, Victor would pull out right before she could burst. Collecting the last few remaining bits of her self-respect, she tried to pull away from the feral man herself, but her eyes widened with a sharp yelp as ten razor-sharp talons dug into the skin of her ass while Sabertooth's teeth grabbed a large portion of her shoulder in his mouth.

"A-HHH! S-SABER..."

Fresh blood poured out of every hole his teeth and claws made on her scaly skin. Searing pain collided with heavenly rapture, something they both craved. With a mouth full of her blue flesh, Sabertooth just grunted in response and kept fucking her like a beast he was. The final nail in the coffin was his audacious right hand that sought out her now painfully throbbing clit and pinched it mercilessly. That was it. That was all Mystique's pleasure-overwhelmed body could take. Tears of unbearable bliss sprang out of her eyes. She came undone, screaming like a bitch in heat.

"OH GAWD! YESSSS! DON'T STOP! DON'T FUCKING STOP NOW, SABERTOOTH!"

He didn't. Not until her furiously clenching muscles milked his cock. Every last drop.

"Oh fuck yeah...!"

When blissful afterglow finally got a chance to crept into their sated minds, Sabertooth slowly released the shifter and turned her around. They both stared into each other's eyes deeply. There were so many questions in her yellow pools. Mystique still needed to know what exactly happened tonight. Why had Sabertooth replaced Victor Creed and why had he let her come with him?

Mystique opened her mouth to utter her questions but Sabertooth silenced her with a soft "Shhh."

A foreclaw wiped at the drying streaks on her cheeks before the feral man picked up the indigo woman in his arms and brought her to his bed. A totally baffled Mystique simply watched him cover their bodies with a thick blanket. He then slipped an arm around his waist to pull her closer to his warm chest.

"Sleep." a low growl fell into her ear from behind.

Shocked and confused and tired, the shape-shifter nodded and slowly closed her eyes, hoping to find all her answers in the morning.

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

**Next Time:- Time to say goodbye...**


	10. 10

Mystique slowly opened her eyes with a loud "Hmm" when the shining rays tiptoed through the open window and caressed her face. A lazy but relieved smile stretched the corners of her lips. They were finally free to leave now. The smile vanished as soon as her senses recognized the surroundings and replayed all the passionate moments from last night in her mind.

_Call me Sabertooth tonight..._

_Yer pussy still tastes so good..._

_Shhh...sleep..._

She looked down and bit her lip in nervousness. Mr. Cree—No!  _Sabertooth_ 's large, hairy hand was still around her waist. She slowly and carefully turned within the circle of his arm. A small smile touched her lips. She had never seen this overgrown tomcat blep before.

Maybe because she never bothered to wake up next to him before?

"What's the damn smile fer, chameleon?" a sleepy growl rumbled out of the furry chest.

Mystique smiled again and replied as a question. "Do you know you blep when you're asleep?"

The deep amber pools opened with a frowned glare. "This shit shouldn't leave my room."

Mystique chuckled and shook her head. "I'm not telling anybody."

"Good." a long period of awkward silence hung between them again.

"Mr. Creed, last night-"

"Don't." Creed stopped her before she could get started. "I know what ya wanna know, Myst. Ya wanna know why I didn't treat ya like trash last night, something i'd been doin' fer the past so many days. Well...after hearin' about all the good things ya did fer Mutants in the past few years from frog boy," he could see genuine shock occupy her face." And then knowin' about Angela from you...i realised that I had been wrong about ya. Yer not as bad as I thought ya were."

"But it's not going to change anything, Mr. Creed." Mystique whispered, a hint of helplessness behind her words. "I have this...huge responsibility of taking care of all those kids. I cannot-"

"I know." Victor gave an understanding nod, glaring at the bright sun peeking in proudly. "I know ya ain't gonna stay. That could never be on list, I get it. All I want us ta forget all the shitty things we did ta each other in the past and walk out of this room on good terms today. Think we can do that?"

Mystique replied after a long contemplating minute. "Yes, we can."

"Good."

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

Another round of awkward silence filled the air again. Victor finally broke it by reaching over and stroking Mystique's scaly cheek. "Ya look way better like this."

Mystique smiled and wrapped her fingers around his wrist. She brought his palm to her lips and placed a soft kiss on it. She looked back to Creed and gazed into his eyes hesitantly. "C-Can we..."

Victor smirked weakly. "What happened ta yer goddamn 'I-will-pay-your-rent-only-at-nights' contract?"

Mystique smirked back and temptingly grazed her lips over his claws this time. "It's no rent this time. I just want another memorable time with you."

Victor stared into those deep yellow balls for a long minute before nodding. "Okay."

Mystique smiled widely and hastily changed into her human form, Raven. It hurt immensely like every time, but she just didn't care.

Victor frowned. "What are ya-"

"Mystique gave herself to Sabertooth last night." Raven smiled again. "And now Raven wants to give herself to Mr. Creed."

Victor gazed at those beautiful, sea-blue eyes and smiling, pink lips before suddenly grabbing the back of her head and pulling her against him for a passionate kiss, something they'd  _never_  done since she came here. Raven gasped against the unexpected kiss, but soon and eagerly started responding.

She cupped Victor's furry cheeks and caressed his jaw. "Mmmm...Mr. Creeed..."

Victor's free hand slid down her naked back and gripped one of her soft and round cheek, causing a soft whimper on the blonde's lips. "Call me Victor."

With that Creed covered her body with his and buried his face into the soft joint of her neck and shoulder. Raven arched her back with a soft moan when his mouth began to leave some very wet, shiver-inducing kisses and licks on her naked flesh. "Oh my gawd...Victor..."

His mouth traveled down until he reached her perfect, round tits. He caught a temping button between his front teeth and pulled gently, having the gorgeous woman under him letting out a whimpering chuckle. "V-Victor, please...it hurts!"

Victor grinned around the trapped flesh, laving it with his saliva. "Does it hurt, too?"

Raven smirked and gripped the nape of his neck to pull him closer. "Never."

After claiming her bosom, the feral man reached down between Raven's legs and gazed at her pink, hairless pussy glistening due to his attentions. Victor slowly approached the sweet-smelling flower and blew over it softly, causing another deep shiver in his woman's body. "O-Oh gawd, yeah...please...please lick me, Victor."

An index claw traced her moistened cleft mischievously. "And why should I do that?"

Raven's fingers started tweaking her nipples mercilessly as she replied in a very seductive tone. "Because nobody eats me out better than you."

That one small praise was enough to get the feral's engines going.

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

"Oh fuckkk!"

That was Raven's reaction as Victor dove between her thighs and licked her entire slit in one long swipe. His right foreclaw and thumbclaw held her puffy folds apart while his tongue lapped at the exposed pink flesh generously, forcing the blonde beauty to praise his maddening skills more.

"Oh yesss...just like that!"

She bent her neck forward and tied her gaze to Victor's as he shoved his tongue into her tight hole and started swirling it insideq her narrow cave. "Ya like that, huh? Ya like my tongue fuckin' yer pretty cunt? Ya gonna cum fer Daddy?"

Raven blushed heavily when that whole 'Daddy' roleplay replayed in her mind. She would never admit it, but it was arousing on so many  _wrong_  levels. She licked her dried lips and nodded blushingly. "Yes...please make me cum... _Daddy_."

Her pretty reply pleased 'Daddy'. His tongue enthusiastically jumped up to capture her throbbing clit while her empty pussy was stuffed by two taloned fingers at once. "Ya've been a good girl...let Daddy reward ya."

Before Raven could understand the meaning hidden behind his grinning words, his left index claw dipped itself into her running juices and knocked at her other door, causing a surprised gasp on the blonde's lips. "Oh my..."

Victor grinned when her other hole let the wicked tool slip inside after a little resistance. "That's it! Now cum fer Daddy, baby girl."

Feeling both of her openings being fucked and the lapping flesh around her clitorious was enough to drive Raven mad with wanton lust. She curved her back like a perfect bow and waved against her man's mouth and fingers passionately until her flaming orgasm melted her insides.

"Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuckkk! AGHHHH...don't stop, Victor!"

When the moment of bliss finally passed, Victor hit the pillow with an amused chuckle, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Seein' ya squirt around my fingers is the best thing, chameleon."

A breathlessly gasping Raven watched Victor's content profile for a long silent minute before suddenly rolling over and straddling his waist.

Victor's eyes darkened at once and a fierce look crossed his face. He wasn't used to be dominated in sex at all. "What the hell do ya think yer doin', woman?"

Ignoring the soft glower, Raven boldly pinned Victor's wrists to the bed and leaned down to whisper in his ear seductively. "Something that will blow your mind, Mr. Creed."

She completed her sentence with the nip of his earlobe, giving the feral man's cock another hardening twitch. The fierce look melted as soon as it came. She then turned her attention back to her mission. She knew very well what Victor liked in a woman's body. If Sabertooth was a pussy man, Victor was an ass man. Yeah, he didn't get many willing partners, but he still had a great experience about fucking the back doors. Raven had never admitted it, but she just loved it whenever he rode her from behind. But it wasn't about being his bitch today. She was on top this time.

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

She slowly and mischievously turned around until the sight of her plump butt cheeks were soothing Victor's eyes. She now spit on her right palm, held his cock and smeared her saliva all over it, giving it a few readying strokes in the process. She then slowly rested the uncut tip against her asshole and gradually slid down his length with a loud groan. "A-Aaah..."

"Damn..." Victor grinned and crossed his arms behind his head. "Reverse Cowgirl, huh? Now that's a first i would like ta watch!"

Raven smirked against the stinging pleasure caused by his spikes and rested her palms on either side of him. "Enjoy  _your_  reward,  _Daddy_."

The blonde beauty now lifted her ass up until only the tip was inside and then slammed herself down onto the veiny cock until her bottom met his thighs, making a unison moan emit from both of them. Victor's eyes rolled shut in pleasure, he was so deep inside her, hitting the very end of her other hole's velvety softness. He opened his eyes quickly. Her slowly but passionately rolling hips and round globes thumping against his crotch was another huge turn on.

"Oh shit, yeah!" Raven whined like those porn chicks and flipped her sweaty curls to one side. She wetted her fingers in her mouth and started rubbing her painfully throbbing clit hard. "Mmmm...you feel so fucking good, Vic!"

Victor added his own contribution in this love-making by pulling her against his chest and massaging her breasts. He trapped her nipples in his clawed pinches. Sharp pain caused Raven to buck against his cock that was now drilling her sweet orifice with his wild thrusts.

"Take it, chameleon! Take it!"

The sweaty bodies clapping against each other, her fingers furiously rubbing her clit and Victor's attack on her nipples...Raven once again found herself on the brink of a crashing release. Victor smelled the change in her scent and did something he knew would blow her senses.

He grabbed the shoulder he had tried to mark years ago between his teeth and sunk his canines into skin.

"OH FUCKKK!" sharp agony and smell of fresh blood had Raven's eyes diving into the back of her head. She shakily rolled her hips against Victor's meat like a possessed body as a earth-shaking orgasm wreaked havoc in her. Her angrily clenching muscled strangled Victor's prick until he also came inside her with a loud roar and filled her other cave with his thick cum.

"OH FUCK BABYYY!"

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

"Mort! I just heard from Rebecca that you guys are-"

The rest of Stella's sentence hitched in her throat as she burst into Toad's room and found him packing his bag.

Her face stiffened and her arms crossed immediately. "So she was right. You guys are actually leaving."

Toad sighed and resumed packing. "Yeah. We were here until the weather cleared up. And look, the storm's gone. And your Mr. Creed has even arranged a truck for us." he gave a helpless shrug. "We have ta go."

"B-But what about me?!" the amphibian girl almost shouted.

Toad raised an eyebrow. "What about you?"

"Weren't you supposed to teach me how to use my tongue for better uses?" she questioned. "I've just learned to hunt so far, a-and you'd promised to teach me so much more!" she rushed forward and grabbed Toad's arm to turn him to her. "Y-You cannot go without training me!"

"Stella..." Toad groaned sadly and wrapped an arm around the teenager. "Look, i gotta go, sweetheart. Mystique's gonna need me at the facility and-"

His line was cut off by a sudden hug. Stella wrapped her arms around his waist tightly as tears flowed from her eyes freely. "P-Please...don't leave me..i-i also want to come with you..."

Her tears melted Toad's determination. His hands hesitantly snaked around his future Mate and rubbed her back comfortingly. "Oh c'mon, Stella...you know Creed would never allow that. Besides, I promise I'll keep in touch with y-"

"No!" Stella growled stubbornly. "I don't want to live here anymore! I-I'm just a responsibility to Mr. Creed, but you, Mystique and all other kids...you guys consider me your friend and a part of your group. I want to be with y'all..."

"Are ya sure that's what ya want, Cub?"

Victor's question from the door halted the sobs. Stella hastily pulled back and shakily wiped her tears. "M-Mr. Creed, I-"

"I asked ya somethin', Cub." a growl crawled out of the tight lips this time. "Do ya really wanna go with 'em?"

A slightly terrified Stella looked up to Toad who gave her an encouraging nod to express her desire. She looked back to her guardian and nodded. "Y-Yes..."

Creed let out a deep sigh before giving a nod of his own. "Well then...i don't think I should make ya have ta live here anymore."

A mutual grin touched the amphibian couple's lips.

"T-Thank you..." Stella smiled widely. "Thank you so much, Mr. Creed."

Victor smirked back. "No need ta thank me, Cub. Ya deserve ta be with the people of yer age."

Creed turned his attention to his old friend with a warning look. "Ya know the deal, frog boy. No foolin' around with the Cub before she's 18 and starts likin' yer green ass, got it?"

Toad laughed and flashed a promising grin. "Ya got my word, Tooth!"

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

"Just take care of yerself and yer friends, knives." Victor ruffled Laura's hair with a soft smile. "And don't bug Ms. Darkholme much."

Laura smiled back sadly. "I'll miss you, uncle Vic."

Victor pursed his lips, looking at the last legacy of his deceased brother. A raw surge of emotions crept into his eyes, so he quickly cleared his throat and gave Laura's shoulder a light push before she and her friends could see his weak side. "Just go."

Mystique turned to Toad. "Take all the children into the truck."

Toad nodded and signaled all the kids to follow him to their new truck. "C'mon, bairns."

She then turned around to face Victor. There was a small, sad smile on her lips. "Time to go, Mr. Creed."

Victor nodded curtly before his hand reached in his back pocket and came back with a tiny square device. He grabbed her wrist and put it on her palm.

Mystique's eyebrows narrowed. "What is it?"

"It's a tracker." Victor replied. "If anythin' shitty happens on the way, just push the red button."

"But Victor, I don't think I-" before she could say another word, Victor grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a hungry kiss. Mystique also cupped his cheeks and responded to the intense battle of mouths with equal passion. Their lips desperately rubbing against each other to leave their impressions on each other's bodies while their tongues entangled one another to absorb each other's tastes.

Victor half-heartedly broke the kiss and rested his head against the blue woman's. He glared into her eyes softly as he brushed off a single tear that escaped Mystique's eye without her permission.

"Just go before I kill ya ta make ya stay, chameleon."

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

Mystique once again looked down at the device in her hand and traced its ages with her thumb gently.

"Ya know that giant cat loves you, right?" Toad's teasing tone disturbed her peaceful silence.

Her face regained its usual hardness. "Just shut up and keep driving."

"What? Don't ya still get it?" Toad has philosophical look this time. "Creed let us stay at his place, protected us for one long week, gave ya this truck and that device...they're all symptoms of a caring boyfriend to me."

Okay, Mystique's had enough now. "Don't you have anything else to do other than discussing my personal life? You don't know a damn thing about our relationship, okay? It's much more compli-"

Her growl was interrupted by a sudden halt of their truck. "What the hell..."

Mystique spun her glare back to the road that was blocked was huge boulders. The glare was immediately replaced by a suspicious frown.

"Something's wrong." Toad's eyebrows also drew close. "This road wasn't blocked when we took it one week ago."

Laura, who was resting with her friends in the back of the truck, suddenly growled through the small window of the trailer. "Ms. Darkholme, I smell gun powder in the air!"

The whole group gasped at the worrying news. Transigen, maybe their dogs had been waiting for them to come out of HIDINGS for the past one week, and now they were ready to attack!

She spun in her seat and barked at Toad. "Just spin the truck around and take us back to Victor!"

Toad nodded frantically, but as he went to follow her order, a huge swarm of masked soldiers hurried out of the woods around them and pointed their guns af them.

"Never thought our next meeting'd be like this." their leader stepped forward with a smirking tone and slowly lowered his mask. "Remember me, Ms. Zauber?"

Mystique's eyes widened as she recognized the old, familiar face.

It was none other than...Reverend William Stryker!

Her thumb automatically pressed the red button.

**M:V:M:V:M:V:M:V:M**

**Next Time:- Victor rescues his friends and Mystique confesses her feelings to him.**


End file.
